Sons of Sparda II
by The Night Lord
Summary: Dante, Vergil & Nero are in Hell, trying to stop Balthazar, as Trish and gang try to lower the demon population on Earth. But Balthazar has a plan and it will require all of the brothers' powers to stop a new and powerful threat from rising. Please R
1. Gone All the Way to Hell

**This picks up pretty much from where Sons of Sparda left off. Dante, Vergil and Nero are now in an unknown demon realm, trying to stop Balthazar, while Trish, Lady, Lucia and Kyrie are on Earth trying to lower the demonic populated. Enjoy**

†††††††††††

Dante slowly opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again when blinding light struck him

"_Am I dead?"_

The last thing he remembered was flying through the air towards a portal to an unknown demonic dimension. He pinched himself and felt pain

"_Nope, not dead"_

He slowly opened his eyes again, letting them adjust to the light. He was lying in the middle of a forest. The trees were huge and bowed over him, filtering the sunlight down upon him. Dante groaned and got to his feet, before looking around at his surroundings

"Where the hell am I?"

It was then he realized he was alone. Vergil and Nero weren't anywhere in sight

"Damn"

The trees began to shake, as something materialized out of them. Dante peered closer and watched as the something turned into a tree-like demon. It had roots for feet and handed, a stubby nose, a wide mouth, fiery red eyes and a mass of leaves atop its head

"Right, now I've seen it all," Dante said as he drew Rebellion

The tree demon screamed and ran at him. Dante readied himself, as the demon leapt through the air. Its root-like claws suddenly extended out and wrapped themselves around Dante's throat, as the demon struck him like a cannonball and took him down, before starting to throttle him

Dante had lost hold of Rebellion and was struggling to break the demon's grip, but it was very strong, as it began bashing his head against the ground, trying hard to strangle him. Dante grimaced as the lack of oxygen was starting to affect him. He felt around and grabbed his shotgun, pressing it against the demon's head and pulling the trigger twice. Its grip lessened greatly, as leaves fell on his chest. Dante coughed, sucking in air, before looking at the twisted remains of the demon

"Strong little bugger," Dante coughed, as he grabbed Rebellion and got up

"Okay, strange place for a demon realm," he said, looking around

He was definitely in a forest

"What in the hell is this kind of demon world? I mean, a forest? The only thing missing is the cute little squirrels"

As if on cue, a small little squirrel appeared at the base of one of the trees. It grabbed an acorn lying nearby and began eating, watching Dante closely

"Well, aren't you a cute little fella?" Dante said, moving closer

The squirrel didn't run away. Instead, it continued eating, watching him closely as he got nearer. Dante smiled and knelt before the fearless squirrel and reached out. The squirrel snarled and latched its teeth onto Dante's hand. He let out a cry of pain and jumped up, trying desperately to shake the squirrel off, but it held on, snarling and growling. Dante bashed it against a tree trunk, but the squirrel still held on fast, as Dante began shouting curses and obscenities at the creature. He grabbed Ivory and pointed it at the squirrel's head, but it let go and jumped onto a tree, snarling at him. Dante grimaced in pain and saw that the squirrel's eyes were red and its teeth had grown into large fangs

"Why you little!"

The squirrel lunged at Dante. He raised Ivory and pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet into the squirrel's head and plastering it all over the tree trunk

"Damn evil little thing," Dante growled as he nursed his sore hand

He turned to leave, but saw a small family of full-grown squirrels sitting in front of him

"Oh no"

The squirrels all snarled, brandishing their large fangs, as they lunged at Dante. He drew his handguns and leapt around the forest, trying to avoid their teeth, while shooting them one by one and yelling curses at them. Soon, the forest floor was covered in blood, used cartridges and small squirrel bodies. Dante sighed heavily and holstered his guns, before walking away from the area

"I hate demon realms"

†††††††††††

Vergil groggily opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he realized was that Dante and Nero weren't nearby. The second thing he realized was that a fireball was hurtling towards him. Vergil snapped wide-awake and scrambled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the fireball by a few split seconds. Cursing, he got to his feet and looked around at his surroundings

"Oh damn, you have got to be kidding me!"

He was in a hell-like place, with fireballs flying through the air, tortured souls screaming and lava pouring out of rock-faces

"Am I finally in hell?"

Vergil picked up Yamato and turned around, seeing a demon standing behind him. The demon was large and humanoid, with slime dripping off his skin and holding a thick black whip in his head

"Damn, you look ugly," Vergil smirked

The demon snarled and uncrossed its arm, letting the whip fall out. Vergil continued smirking, as the demon raised the whip and snapped it towards Vergil. He raised his right arm and caught the whip around his forearm

"Sorry, I'm not into the whole bondage and leather thing"

Vergil yanked hard on the whip, pulling the demon towards him, before drawing Yamato and slicing the demon in half. He sheathed Yamato and removed the whip from his arm, before walking on. He went around a corner and saw a group of Jealously demons moving slowly towards him. Vergil ran towards them, whipping Yamato around and slicing through them all. The demons collapsed into liquid puddles, as Vergil smirked and sheathed his sword

"Now to get the hell out of here"

†††††††††††

Snow began falling around the unconscious body. A large, decorated sword with a brake-like leverage near the handle rested next to the young man, as the glow on his demonic right arm was fading. Slowly, Nero opened his eyes and saw the snowflakes floating around him

"What the?"

He sat up and held a hand to his head, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered seeing Kyrie's worried face. He remembered stepping into a beam of energy and being hurtled towards a portal. A portal to an unknown demon world

"Am I in hell?"

He got to his feet and grabbed the Red Queen, before holstering it and checking out his surroundings. He was in some sort of village, as he could see small houses nearby, as well as a large clock tower covered completely in ice. And he was about ankle-deep in snow. Nero groaned and looked around for a way out of the village

"This is so not cool"

The snow in front of him began to shake, as demons formed out of the snow, which hardened into ice. They looked like Blades, only bigger and covered in ice. Nero drew the Red Queen, as the Frost Blades walked towards him

"On the other hand, this could be fun"

A Frost Blade lunged at him and swung its icy claws, but Nero batted it aside, before knocking the other Frost into the air. Nero leapt up after it and began slashing its body, before grabbing it with his demon arm and swinging it around like a lasso. The first Frost lunged at him, but Nero turned and threw the second Frost into it, before landing and sending them flying with a Stinger. The Frost Blades got up and charged at Nero, as he slashed a couple of time. The Frosts' body shattered like glass, as Nero sheathed his sword, before looking at his right arm. The glow was almost completely gone and Nero could already feel the power draining away. He needed to find a way to return the power back to his Devil Bringer and so, Nero headed off, trying to find that power and his brothers

†††††††††††


	2. Doing Battle: The Clock Tower: In Hell

**Sorry about the wait, I was away for a couple of days seeing Linkin Park live in concert. And they were awesome!! Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

†††††††††††

"Trish, look out!" Lady cried

Trish did a backflip over the beam of lightning, but was sent flying through the air before she landed. Griffin turned and flew higher, before sending down several bolts of lightning. Lady used her acrobatic skills to avoid them, as Trish got up and grabbed Alastor. Griffin dived, his talons outstretched, as Trish swung Alastor, blue lightning bolts clashing with red bolts

Lucia dodged a Scarecrow's blade, before impaling it through the chest with one of her own, as Lady fired a rocket at Griffin. He did a barrel roll, dodging the rocket, before screaming more lightning bolts towards her. Trish flew up and threw several golden lightning bolts at Griffin, but he countered them with his own, before flying forth and swinging his talons towards Trish. She grabbed Alastor and slammed the blade against his talons, lightning flying onto his body. Griffin screeched and ripped Alastor from Trish's hands, before tossing it aside, as Trish threw a bolt into his chest

Griffin screeched as he plummeted towards the ground. Lady began firing her handguns after him, as several Blades raced towards her. Lady dodged their claws and switched her handguns for her sub-machine guns, as Lucia Devil Triggered and flew after Griffin. Trish had dodged his beak and picked Alastor up again, before turning around and scoring a lightning bolt to the chest, slamming her against the ground and making her bounce a couple of times

"Trish, are you okay?" cried Kyrie

She had been staying out of the way and the demons had ignored her, opting for the others. Kyrie hurried to Trish's side and began muttering a few words under her breath. A blue energy bubble appeared around Trish, as she groggily got up

"Ow, that hurt. Hey, what the hell is this?"

"It's an Impervious Shield," Kyrie explained, "Protects you from outside attacks. However, you can't fight in it. The Order was still working on that"

"Oh, right"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Now take this shield away and put it on yourself, okay?"

Kyrie nodded and removed the shield, before moving away from the battlefield and using the shield on herself. Trish grabbed Alastor and aimed the sword towards Griffin, before tossing it. The sword flew towards Griffin and began slicing around his head. He screeched and flew away, as Alastor returned to Trish's hands

"You scaredy-cat!" Lady shouted after him

"Don't worry, he'll come back"

"And so are they," Lucia said

A group of Scarecrows were rolling along on their blades towards the women, before surrounding them, as a group of Blood Goatlings appeared in mid-air

"Well, this could be fun," said Lady, "Who's up for it?"

"Why do you even ask?" Trish said, smiling to herself

A Blood Goatling snarled when a blue energy bolt struck it in the back. The women turned in the direction the beam came from and saw it was Kyrie. The shield wasn't around her, but her hands were glowing blue and she had made a magical circle, similar to the Goatlings'

"What the hell?" said Lady

"I am a novice spell caster. I know some spells, though not powerful"

"Who cares," said Trish as she took out a Scarecrow, "Just help us with what you've got"

"Okay"

†††††††††††

Nero trudged through the village. The wind had picked up, freezing the air around him and blowing snow in his face. The glow on his demon arm was almost completely gone now. Nero shivered slightly and looked around. He was near the clock tower. He looked up and saw how big it was. Feeling a strange warmth, Nero looked down and saw that his arm was glowing slightly

"Maybe something is here that could help me"

Nero walked up to the clock tower and saw that the doors were froze shut. He groaned and drew the Red Queen, before slamming the blade against the ice. The clock tower began to shake, as snow and ice fell from it. The tower continued to shake, as the roof exploded, forcing Nero to move out of the way of the debris. He looked up, as a massive demon came flying out of the tower. It was gargantuan and had a centaur-like body. The demon had two horns that were on fire, as well as wings made of fire growing from its back. The demon's cat-like tail was also on fire, as it clenched a massive sword that was covered in fire. When it landed, the snow nearby began to melt

"Whoa, that's different," said Nero, looking up at the demon

The demon ignored him, walking past him and heading into the village. Nero looked at his demon arm and saw that the glow had returned. He smiled and ran the tip of the Red Queen in the snow into a circle, flinging snow out from him. The demon stopped and turned around, looking down at him

"**Who are you, human?**" the demon demanded

"I could ask you the same thing," Nero said, "That was a neat trick, coming out of the clock tower. Got anymore?"

"**I am Berial, the ruler of the Underworld. I have ruled this domain for over a thousand years and-**"

"Yeah, ruling from inside a frozen clock tower seems just like the job for you," Nero interrupted, resting the Red Queen on his shoulder, "Have you ever considered living in a fiery place, not a frozen wasteland?"

"**You infuriate me, human!**" Berial growled

"I seem to do a good job at that"

"**And for your insolence, you shall pay with a horrible suffering**"

"Oh goody. Haven't been threatened with one of those for a long time now"

"**You will die, human!**"

"Yeah, sounds good, but I'm not exactly human"

Berial roared and charged, as Nero lifted his sword off his shoulders

"Game on!"

†††††††††††

Vergil leapt up to levitating rock platform, as a Jealousy demon lunged after him and missed, falling what seemed like forever towards the lava river. Another Jealousy demon leapt up, but Vergil sliced him in half in mid-air, before cutting down another jumping Jealousy demon. When the last one saw that it was pointless, it turned and left. Vergil sheathed Yamato and turned around, seeing about three Guardian demons standing in front of him

"How many times do I have to tell you? I said no to the whips"

Yamato clicked out of its sheath

"But I will say yes to killing you"

A Guardian demon lashed its whip at Vergil. He dodged it, before avoiding the other two whips and teleporting forth. Beowulf appeared and Vergil flew down with a Starfall, taking out two Guardians, before ducking under a whip and uppercutting the third Guardian. The first two got up, as Vergil attacked with a Lunar Phase and Rising Sun, killing them both, as the third Guardian snapped its whip around Vergil's neck. He grabbed the whip, but the Guardian yanked hard and spun him through the air

Vergil quickly got to his feet and dodged the whip, before summoning the Phantom cannon and blasting the Guardian over the edge of the platform. Putting the cannon away, Vergil turned to leave, but stopped. He could sense that someone of something else was nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint their location. He looked around and saw nothing, before shrugging it off. Whatever it was, he was going to meet up with it and offer either a quick or slow death

Leaping down to a larger platform, Vergil cautiously looked around. There were no demons nearby and the earlier feeling of something watching him was gone. Vergil headed around a large rock face and came across another demon. This demon was large and humanoid, standing about two feet taller than Vergil. Its skin was blazing gold, while it wore a red hood over its black skull-head and a red robe around its waist. The demon lifted a massive, freshly forged sword with its glove-covered hands and roared, swinging it towards Vergil's head. He just dodged it by a hair. He looked up and ducked under the blade as it slammed into the rock face. Vergil quickly rolled onto his feet, as the demon swung its fist and knocked him down easily, before raising its sword and holding the tip over his chest

"Blast!"

†††††††††††


	3. A Saviour: Nero vs Berial: The Dragon

†††††††††††

BLAM!

The sword went flying out of the demon's hand. Both the demon and Vergil looked in the direction the bullet came from, but Vergil turned back to the demon and kicked it in the stomach, before flipping onto his feet. The demon swung its fist, which Vergil narrowly ducked, then swung its other fist, flipping Vergil through the air

He landed on his feet, as Beowulf appeared and blocked the demon's next punch. Vergil slammed his fist into the demon's solar plexus and felt heat rolling over the gauntlet. The demon grabbed Vergil and tossed him through the air effortlessly. Vergil teleported forth and kicked the demon in the face, bouncing off and coming in for another kick. The demon grabbed him by the leg and slammed him against the rock face, before picking its sword up. Vergil drew Yamato and blocked the blow

The demon slammed its sword against Yamato again, as Vergil spun around and kicked it in the chest, as a ring of phantom swords appeared around him. Vergil dodged the next blow, as the phantom swords appeared around the demon, before crashing into it. The demon groaned, as Vergil lunged and slashed wide. The demon fell apart in half, as Vergil sheathed his sword. He looked in the direction of his saviour, before heading on

†††††††††††

Nero leapt out of the way as the sword slammed against the ground. He landed on a house roof, as Berial swung his sword towards him. Nero jumped off the house, as it was sliced in half and set on fire. As he fell towards the ground, Nero grabbed the Blue Rose and began shooting away. Berial growled, but the bullets were like pinpricks to him, as he charged at Nero and brought his sword down. Nero rolled out of the way, as a wave of fire shot out from the sword and began sweeping everywhere, melting the snow all around, making the place look like there never had been any snow

Nero leapt onto a house roof and leapt towards Berial, the Red Queen in his hand and swung it towards Berial's face. The demon swatted him down like he was a fly, slamming Nero into the ground. He groaned, but quickly rolled away when Berial's sword came down. Getting to his feet, Nero ran at the demon and leapt up, slamming his Devil Bringer into Berial's waist. The demon flew back and struck the rock wall, as Nero landed and ran towards him. A wave of fire washed out, which Nero jumped over, as Berial got up and snarled. His wings seemed to blaze brighter, as they shot down twin fireballs. Nero dodged them and ran towards Berial

The demon swung its front foot and booted Nero. He crashed through two houses and came to rest halfway through the third. Getting to his feet and dusting splinters off him, Nero opened the front door and stepped out, before diving, as Berial's sword slammed against the house and set it on fire. Nero fired two bullets at him, but Berial sent down two fireballs, before sending out another wave of fire. Nero dodged the fireballs and narrowly missed the wave, as the flat side of Berial's sword slammed into him, smashing him into a large building. Nero got up and saw he was in something similar to a pub

"Whoa. A pub in a demon world?"

Half of the pub was ripped away by Berial's sword, as the demon shot down fireballs at Nero. He leapt up and used his Devil Bringer to grab onto Berial and pull himself up so he was level with the demon's face

"Coming down!"

Nero dropped and used his Devil Bringer to slam Berial's face into the ground, before grabbing the Red Queen and driving the blade into Berial's head. The demon roared in pain and reared up onto its feet, as Nero held on. Berial reached back and grabbed Nero, ripping him away and began crushing him, as the Red Queen fell to the ground. Nero cried out as he could feel his ribs began to crack and air escaping his lungs. Summoning his powers, Nero Devil Triggered, forcing Berial to let him go. Diving, Nero grabbed the Red Queen, before flying up towards Berial. The demon swatted at him, but missed, as Nero fired the Blue Rose point blank, then punching him with his right fist. Berial flew back and skidded along the ground, as Nero dived and drove his sword into his chest. Berial swiped at him, but missed, as Nero flew up

"**So, you're not human at all**"

"I did tell you about that"

"**You have fought well. We shall meet again**"

Before Nero could do anything, a massive tower of fire appeared around Berial and he was gone. Nero slowly drifted towards the ground and turned back to human. He looked at his demon arm and saw that it was still retaining its glow. The power had returned, thanks to Berial being around. Nero smiled, before leaving the place

†††††††††††

"Damn, stupid forest. Damn stupid forest demons. Damn stupid demon realm"

Dante continued ranting and cursing as tree demons and demonic squirrels chased him. He came to a clearing and turned around, slamming his Ifrit covered fist into a tree demon, setting it on fire, while shooting another tree demon over his shoulder. Demonic squirrels came at him, as Dante leapt up high and did the Rain Storm move, splattering several squirrels all over the grass. He landed, but the rest of the demons weren't moving. A rumbling swept throughout the forest and the demons scattered

"Oh come on, that is so crap. I never knew demons to be such scaredy-cats!"

Dante shook his head and turned around. A large dragon-like demon was right in front of him. It didn't have arms, legs or wings, yet it was floating in the air. And the dragon was about a hundred feet long

"On the other hand"

The dragon growled and snapped its jaws at Dante. He rolled out of the way, then did a high backflip to avoid the jaws, as the dragon's tail snapped around and struck Dante. He flew back and hit a tree. He groaned, as one of tree's branches swung down and swatted him back into the clearing

"Even the trees are against me! What the hell?"

Dante turned around, as a green projectile struck him in the chest, knocking him down. The projectile turned out to be some kind of ooze and it stretched across his body, pinning him to the forest floor

"This is hardly fair"

The dragon flew down, its jaws open, as Dante Devil Triggered into Ifrit's form, his body burning through the ooze and allowing him to move out of the way quickly. The dragon flew past, as Dante threw several fireballs after it. The dragon flew around the fireballs, before flying around above the treetops. Dante snarled, as the dragon flew back at him. Its jaws opened and fire spewed forth. Dante just stood there, his body absorbing the flames, and laughed. The dragon's tail smacked him into a tree, which in turn smacked him back into the clearing. Dante wasn't laughing after that, as Ifrit was absorbed into his body and his demon form changed into his normal demon form, sprouting wings from his back

Dante flew up and curled his body into a foetal position, gathering energy into his body, as the dragon flew forth, its jaws opening. Dante waited until it was closer, before unleashing his powers into an energy beam. It struck the dragon in the mouth and knocked it to the ground, as Dante landed back to human. The dragon wasn't moving; smoke curling from its open jaws. Dante drew Rebellion and carefully walked over, before resting his foot against the dragon's snout

"Now that was too easy"

The dragon suddenly lunged up, flipping Dante into the air, as it rose up and snapped its jaws at him. He slashed with Rebellion, striking it on the snout and snapping its head back. Dante landed and looked up

"Of course it was too easy"

The dragon spat an ooze projectile, but Dante batted it aside and looked up. The dragon's jaws snapped over his entire body, devouring him whole. The dragon then reared up and proceeded to swallow Dante whole

†††††††††††


	4. A Lost Demon: A New Mission: The Saviour

†††††††††††

The dragon tried to swallow Dante whole, but found it was having some problems. And one of them was the fact that Dante was using his demon strength to open the dragon's mouth with ease. Once he had enough space, Dante leapt out of the dragon's maw and landed on the ground

"Man, have you ever heard of mouth wash? Your breath stinks!"

The dragon snarled and lunged at Dante, as he grabbed Rebellion and smacked the dragon in the face, before lunging up onto the dragon's snout and stabbing it between the eyes. The dragon howled and thrashed about, as it fell to the forest floor. Dante grinned and jumped off the body, as it disappeared in a flash of light. Then, the light shot towards Dante and wrapped around him. When it disappeared, Dante was left with an armoured mouthguard and large electric-purple gauntlets, made out of Gilgamesh metal. He clenched his hands and two blade-like objects shot out of the gauntlets

"Ah man, this looks sweet as!" Dante said, his voice slightly muffled

He relaxed the powers of the Gilgamesh armour and looked around, as he caught hold of a familiar scent. Dante growled slightly under his breath, as he followed the trail of the scent and came across Balthazar, who looked a little lost

"Not used to walking around in a forest?" Dante asked, leaning against a tree, "I bet you'd be more used to the demon realm"

"This is a demon realm, you fool," Balthazar snarled

"Yeah? Live trees, squirrels and flowers? Not that I've seen any and all the damn squirrels are evil"

"This is one of the realms of this world," Balthazar said, "This world is named Izlahthrill, a world of four realms, each ruled by a powerful guardian and all of them are ruled over by a powerful demon god-king"

"Riiight," Dante drawled, "And who is the guardian of this fairy land? I'd so laugh if it was you, cause you'd look good in a little dryad skirt"

Balthazar growled, as he drew Sparda and pointed it at Dante

"You shall pay for that"

Dante frowned and pulled his pockets out, revealing nothing but lint in them

"Sorry, but I guess I can't"

In anger, Balthazar flew at Dante and stabbed, but missed when Dante dodged him and laughed, before dodging him again and punching him in the face

"Damn, you've gotten slow. How did that happen? Ah, who cares"

Dante dodged Sparda again and punched Balthazar in the face, before summoning Ifrit. He kicked Balthazar in the chest, then punched him, flames rolling off the gauntlets, but Balthazar laughed

"Fire? I was born of this stuff"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

Ifrit disappeared, as the Gilgamesh armour appeared. A blade shot out of Dante's right gauntlet and he slammed his fist into Balthazar's face, throwing him against a tree and crunching some bark off it. Dante looked at his gauntlet

"Ah, cool!"

Balthazar shook his head and got up, as Dante did a Stinger punch, slamming him through another tree. Balthazar flipped onto his feet and blocked Dante's next punch with Sparda, before swinging the sword and throwing Dante into the air, before following after him

Dante turned over and grabbed Rebellion, as the pair began fighting as they fell back towards the ground. Balthazar landed first and blocked Dante's Helm Breaker, throwing him against a tree and striking him with a Stinger, slamming him through the tree. The upper half of the tree, however, keeled towards Balthazar and he dived out of the way, as Dante got to his feet and laughed

"Oh man, that was funny, so comical. Too bad it didn't land on you, but that would have been a little cartoony"

Balthazar threw an energy blast at Dante, slamming him through another tree. Dante shook his head and got up again, before deflecting another energy blast

"I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut"

†††††††††††

Nero found himself in another village and deep in battle with more Frost Blades, which were starting to get on his nerves. He had been in the frozen wastelands for a few hours now and he had a feeling there was only so much cold he could take

Once he had killed the Frosts, Nero continued to wander around, thinking if he was ever going to get out of the realm, see his brothers and find Balthazar. Preferably before Berial found him. Then, Nero began wondering about Kyrie, hoping that she was fine. He shook his head

"_I can't think of her like that. She just about raised me!"_

But he knew it was pointless to rationalize it. He cared deeply about Kyrie and being away from her, he found himself caring more about her than ever. He looked at his left hand; trying to remember the last time he held hands with her. Or what she would taste like when he would kiss her. Two Frost Blades shot out of the snow before him and Nero grinned, drawing the Red Queen

"A little something to take my mind off things" 

The Frost Blades charged him, but Nero quickly took care of them. Once they were nothing more than ice shards melting into the snow, Nero looked around and saw something that caught his eye. There was a temple in the mountains over in the next canyon. It wouldn't take him long to get there, unless Frost Blades kept making appearances and maybe then, he might be able to find a way out

And possibly back to Kyrie. Sighing under his breath, Nero set towards the mountains with a new mission

†††††††††††

Vergil looked up at the floating platforms, before looking back at the dismembered bodies of three Guardian demons. He had come across them earlier and they had battled as they leapt from platform to platform. The battle had taken a little longer as these Guardians had swords instead of whips

Vergil leapt up to the platform above, but before he reached it, something slammed into him from behind and began flying him around the dimension. Vergil summoned several phantom swords and shot them at his unknown attacker, but they missed, as the creature continued holding him, until it threw him into a rock face. Vergil quickly scrambled aside, as lava spewed from an opening a second later, as Vergil struggled to regain his grip. He looked over his shoulder and saw a Torture demon flying in the air. The demon looked like a large monkey skeleton, with fur and flesh hanging off its bones and bony bat-like wings sprouting from its back

The demon screeched and flew at him. At the last second, Vergil leapt out of the way, as the demon slammed into the rock face with a sickening crunch. Vergil Devil Triggered and flew back to the platform he was last at, flying up onto the next one and turning back to normal

"Damn demon"

Vergil fixed up his attire and went to continue on, only to be confronted by a Forger. Its skin seemed to crackle, as it fingered its large sword. Vergil rolled his eyes and swiftly drew Yamato, clashing it against the demon's sword. The two demons continued to duel, as several Torture demons landed on the platform, all screeching and edging closer towards Vergil. He pushed the Forger back, before slicing a leaping Torture demon in half. He then twirled around, ducking under the Forger's sword and kicking another Torture demon off the platform

The Forger punched Vergil in the face, spinning him through the air, as two Torture demons flew forth and grabbed Vergil, lifting him up and pinning him, as another demon took Yamato and began playing with it. The Forger moved closer and raised its large sword

BLAM!

A bullet struck the Forger's sword, knocking it aside, as Vergil lifted himself up and kicked the Forger in the face, before flipping over and slamming the two Torture demons against each other. The other Torture demons all began screeching and flew towards Vergil, as he summoned Nevan. He lunged forth and struck all the strings at the same time, sending bats and lightning forth. The demons screeched and howled as the tune hurt their ears, while the bats and lightning struck them, blasting them back. Vergil whirled around, doing a fan lift kick on a demon, before turning back around and striking the strings again. The demons howled and began to fly off, but gunshots rang out, killing the demons before they had a chance to fly away. Vergil put Nevan away and picked up Yamato, sheathing it, before looking around

"Okay, I know you're following me and saving my life, but I think I'm fine. So why don't you come out and show me who you really are"

"Only if you want me to," a woman's voice answered

"I think that's the whole idea of it," Vergil growled, "Show me!"

"Okay then, since you want me to"

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. And a small gasp escaped Vergil's lips

"It's you!"

†††††††††††


	5. The Mall: Gloria in Ice: Forest Fight

†††††††††††

"I always knew there was a reason I never liked chess," Lady growled

She was fighting against the Damned Chessboard demons, dodging the lasers and charging Queen, while Trish was fighting against a group of Order demon knights and Lucia was fighting Enigmas and Blood Gargoyles. Kyrie was staying out of the way, throwing small energy blasts towards the demons and trying not to attract too much attention to herself

Lady shot a rocket at an advancing Damned Castle, as a Damned Knight came flying down out of the air and just missed her. Lucia quickly killed her demons and went to help Lady, taking on the two Damned Bishops, as Trish killed an Order knight, before dodging a lance aimed for her chest. She grabbed the lance and threw the knight through the air, as two more knights came at her. She jumped back to avoid their swords, before doing a Stinger with Alastor and throwing them through the air. The knights caught themselves and flew back, but Trish cut them down, before joining the other two in fighting the Damned Chessboard

Once the Damned Chessboard had been killed, the three women took a moment to have a breather, as Kyrie joined them

"How are you all?" she asked

"Just fine, thanks," Trish answered, "Right, where to now?"

"What about the mall?" Lady suggested

Trish gave her a look

"What?"

"Okay, the mall. Let's go. Oh damn, I just realized that demons would be attacking my favourite shop in the mall. Let's hurry"

The women headed off, but along the way to the mall, a demon lunged out of an alley and slammed into Trish, knocking her down

"Just keep going, I'll catch up," Trish called as she got to her feet

Lady led the way towards the mall and saw the demons overrunning the place

"Oh, this could be a little bit harder than first thought"

Lady fired a rocket at a couple of demons, blowing them apart and attracting the attention of the other demons, as they ran forth towards the trio

"Ready, Lucia?"

"As always"

"What about you, Kyrie?"

"I'll be fine"

"Let's give them a welcome kiss"

Lady had Agni and Rudra in her hands, wielding the power of fire and wind, as she ripped into the demons. Lucia swiftly joined her, as Kyrie used her magic to repel the demons that came at her. Once the demons had been killed, the trio headed towards the mall, killing the odd demon that appeared every now and again

The trio reached the mall and entered the dark building. Lucia was using her keen demon sight to look through the darkness, while Lady was using Agni and Kyrie had created a small light that acted as a torch

"What do you reckon we'll find in here?" Lady asked

"Who knows? Demons for sure," Lucia answered, "But I can't imagine anything else being here"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lady said as she waved Agni near a shop, seeing the smashed glass and the dead human bodies inside

Something smashed against the ground far ahead. Lady looked at Lucia and nodded, before drawing a handgun and stepping out in front. Kyrie followed after her, while Lucia took up the rear, holding her cutlaseers. The trio reached the escalators, as two shops suddenly exploded outwards, showering the women in plaster and other debris, as a massive demon flew out of the shops and rose up, shrieking, as electricity ran off its body. Lady fired at the Gigantipede, as Lucia ran forward to attack it. The Gigantipede pulled itself free of the shops and rose into the air, as Lady shot after it. Lucia leapt up to the second floor, as Lady and Kyrie ran up the escalators. Electricity ran off the Gigantipede and formed into beams, lowering themselves towards Lady and Kyrie. Lucia leapt up and threw daggers at the Gigantipede, as electric balls flew from its body and struck her, sending her down to the ground floor. The glass dome on the roof shattered, as Trish came flying down and landed on the Gigantipede, before driving Alastor through its head and using her demon strength to rip the sword through the demon and severing it in half. She leapt up and landed before Lady and Kyrie, as the Gigantipede screeched and landed

"Having fun?"

†††††††††††

Nero could hear the sounds of combat and ran towards it. Maybe it was one of his brothers. Or maybe both of them. He hoped he was right. Nero ran around the corner and saw a group of Scarecrow demons swinging their blades at someone who was using her lithe figure and acrobatics to fight against them. Nero drew the Blue Rose and edged closer, before realizing the person was Gloria

He ran over and shot a demon, before grabbing another and throwing it off the bridge. Gloria did a backflip and caught a blade between her feet, before throwing the demon over her and landing on her feet. The rest of the demons lunged, as Nero drew the Red Queen and joined the battle. Once the demons were done, he turned to her, still holding his sword. She noticed, but edged closer

"So, Nero, you made it. Wasn't expecting you to make it here"

"What are you doing here, Gloria?" he demanded

"Credo sent me here"

"You're in league with Credo and therefore Balthazar!"

"I never said that. I simply said that Credo sent me here. Do you think I had a choice in coming here?"

Nero wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. He changed his stance, holding his sword ready without looking threatening

"I wouldn't have a clue about that, Gloria. All I know is that soon after you arrived, you rose through the ranks quickly. No one can do that, so I'm guessing there's an ulterior motive here for you, as you are here now, presumably under Credo's orders. Got news for you: Credo's dead"

"Oh, what a shame"

"What are you up to, Gloria?"

Gloria slinked closer to him. Nero kept the growl from slipping through his teeth, as she came closer than he would have like her and began circling him, before whispering in his ear

"I think that's nothing of your business, Nero"

"It's my business now"

"Never"

Gloria's lips brushed against his ear. Nero growled and whirled around, grabbing Gloria by the throat with his right hand and began to slowly squeeze

"Stop playing games with me"

"Who says I was playing?"

Nero let her go and turned away, before looking up at the temple

"If I were you, I'd worry about your little crush, Kyrie"

"Leave her out of this. She has no part in this"

"So say you"

Nero turned around, but Gloria was gone. Sighing and deciding she wasn't worth it, Nero turned away and began walking across the bridge that led towards the temple. Gloria watched him from around a snow column and smirked

"So say you. Her blood will be used to break the locks on the cage and unleash the god-king upon the worthless human world"

†††††††††††

Dante and Balthazar battled, cutting down branches and leaves in the process, while Dante was killing any demonic squirrels that showed up. Balthazar threw an energy blast, which Dante ducked, as he grabbed the shotgun and fired. Balthazar dodged the buckshot, before lunging and clashing Sparda against Rebellion. Dante pushed back and stabbed, but Balthazar deflected the blow and swung Sparda. Dante teleported above him and brought Rebellion down, as Balthazar threw him back with telekinesis

Dante flipped onto his feet, narrowly dodging the energy blast that slammed into the tree next to him. The tree creaked and groaned, before crashing to the ground. Balthazar flew up and threw another energy blast, as Dante leapt up. The blast slammed into the ground, ripping through it and throwing rocks up into the air. Dante Wall Hiked up the flying rocks, pushing off the last one and flying towards Balthazar

Balthazar blocked his blow, before pushing him back and doing a spin kick, connecting his foot with Dante's face. The half-demon struck the ground, as Balthazar held out his hand. Waves of gold and red energy flowed from his hand, creating a mini cyclone and hurling it at Dante. The ground was ripped apart, leaving a crater, as trees came crashing down around Dante, burying him in the crater under the massive trunks. Balthazar floated towards the ground and landed before the crater, satisfied with his work. One of the trees began to move and he frowned

Red energy waves blasted through the trees, throwing them away from the crater, as Dante floated up in his Majin-demon form, a red glow covering his body. He spread his two pairs of wings, as red swords shot out of his wrists. Dante floated forth and landed, as Balthazar raised Sparda

"Bring it," Dante said

Balthazar lunged and slashed, as Dante countered and elbowed him in the face, before swinging his right fist. Balthazar blocked the sword and spun around, before stabbing. Dante dodged the sword and stabbed, but Balthazar knocked his arm aside and kicked him in the waist. Dante whirled around and kicked Balthazar in the face, throwing him back, before flying after him and stabbing with both swords. Balthazar blocked the strike and flew up, as Dante began hurling fireballs after him. Balthazar began dodging them, as Dante appeared before him and swung his right arm, slashing Balthazar across the chest, just as he turned back to his human form

Suddenly, Balthazar cocked his head, as if he was listening to something. Dante had landed on the ground and grabbed Ebony and Ivory, as Balthazar suddenly flew off

"Damn!"

†††††††††††


	6. Celeste & Graxtius

†††††††††††

She was about twenty-six, the same age as Nero

She wore a red and black leather midriff top over red and black leather hip hugging pants, as well as black boots, black arm wrappings, glove and three red bracelets up around her arms. Twin guns were holstered on her thighs, while a pair of knives was strapped to her shins

The woman flicked her silvery white shoulder-length hair back, as she held a large sword that looked exactly like the Sparda sword

"Celeste?" Vergil choked

The woman smiled

"You didn't forget me then?"

"How could I ever? I thought you were dead"

Celeste lifted Sparda onto her shoulders and walked closer

"Everyone did. But I did come close to dying"

"Where have you been all this time?"

Celeste shrugged

"I was around on Earth for a bit, but mainly, I grew up here, fighting demons and the like. They're kinda scared of me here"

"All on your own?"

Vergil still couldn't believe it at all. Here was his little sister, the youngest of the four, whom he thought to be long dead. But she was alive and well, growing up in a hell dimension and staking a reputation as a demon killer

"No, silly. I wouldn't have been able to"

"So how did you manage?"

"Grandfather"

"Excuse me?"

"Grandfather. He was the one who found me and raised me. He's the guardian of this realm. You should meet him"

"What do you mean 'grandfather'? And guardian of this realm? Huh?"

Celeste let out a small laugh, as she dropped her sword and wrapped Vergil into a hug. Vergil hugged her back, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. His sister was alive. His sister was alive and in his arms. After so many years, she was back

Celeste drew back and picked the sword up

"Grandfather. He's our dad's dad. And the guardian of this realm. This place is called Izlahthrill, the world of realms. But come on, you've got to met Grandfather"

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him along

"How did you get the Sparda sword from Balthazar?"

"Balthazar? So that's the demon who's been causing trouble? He has Dad's sword?"

"Wait a minute. What is that sword you've got there?"

"Oh this? This is Linkin. You get this sword and Dad's sword, combine them together and you have a powerful sword called Excalibur"

"Excuse me? Excalibur?"

"Hey, King Arthur's sword is an imitation of this one. And besides, Arthur didn't exist and this sword is the real deal"

"If you say so, Cel"

Celeste and Vergil reached an open rock face and headed towards a cave. Vergil looked out the windows in the cave and saw lava flowing past

"Celeste, this isn't a lava tunnel, is it?"

"No, we're fine here"

Feeling more assured, Vergil followed after his sister in the twisting cave, until they came out into the open, where they saw a large demon skull carved into a rock wall. The eyes in the skull were glowing, as Celeste headed over and opened up a door made from the skull teeth. Vergil followed after her and entered the house, where he came face-to-face with a demon that looked a lot like Sparda. Only this demon was taller and seemed older, with power radiating from him

"So, you finally found him, Celeste," the demon growled, "Well done"

"Vergil, this is grandfather Graxtius. Grandfather, as you know, this is Vergil"

"A pleasure to finally meet the eldest son of my son," Graxtius said, sitting down

Celeste put Linkin up on the shelf, before sitting next to her grandfather. Vergil looked around the house and saw it contained two bedrooms, while the walls were covered in trophies obtained by Celeste from her demonic victims

"So, tell me, Vergil, how did you end up in this world?" Graxtius asked

"My brothers and I are pursuing a demon called Balthazar. With our father's sword, he raised Temen-ni-gru and opened a portal to this world"

"Ah, yes, Balthazar. The murderer of my son. I thought he was imprisoned"

"Mundus released him"

"Oh, right, so he could take over the world. Dante stopped him, didn't he?"

"How do you know?" Vergil asked

"Word travels fast in the demon world," Celeste answered, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, "That's how Grandfather found out about …us"

"I was upset when I heard Sparda had passed," Graxtius said, "Then I caught wind that he had been killed by a demon and I headed to the human world to find out more. I found your home destroyed and you three missing, but Celeste was there, near death. I brought her here and looked after her"

Celeste smiled, before taking a sip of her drink. It was then Vergil realized what she was drinking

"How did you get hold of that?"

"Travelling to the human world every now and again"

"Then why didn't you tell us you were alive?"

"Might have been in the wrong city or whatever, but I didn't know where to find you guys. I wasn't sure if you were even alive"

"Vergil, take a seat and tell us what has been happening since I last saw you," Graxtius said, "Which was about the time when you were a baby"

"I'd love to, Grandfather, but I have to find my brothers and Balthazar and stop him from doing whatever it is he's going to do"

"He's going to unleash the demon god-king upon this world and yours," Graxtius said

"What? So why aren't we out there stopping him?" Vergil asked

"He needs both halves of the Excalibur sword to break the lock and release Beelzebub. Otherwise, he could use the blood of a virgin and one half, but he doesn't have a virgin around him, does he?"

"No, I don't think so," Vergil answered, "So he needs Sparda and Linkin to break the lock on Beelzebub. Who is that guy? I've heard his name before"

"He is the king of this demon world," Graxtius answered, "He was rising in power until he was about equal to a god-king. The Emperor Mundus saw him as a challenge for the throne and the pair duelled for five hundred years. Finally, Mundus won and locked Beelzebub away"

"Balthazar was Mundus' servant until he switched allegiances and fought for Beelzebub. For that, he was locked away as well, but too late for us," Celeste added

"So, Balthazar is really a servant?" Vergil asked, incredulous, "You got to be kidding me! What happens if Beelzebub gets released and enters the human world?"

"Then it's the end of the world as we know it," Celeste answered, "For Earth anyway. Beelzebub will be conquering the demon worlds without competition"

She finished her mug and got up from the table, before grabbing Linkin

"So, let's go and kick some Balthazar butt?"

"That's my little sister," Vergil grinned

"Vergil, before you go, I have something for you," said Graxtius

He got up and headed into his bedroom, before coming out with a small box. He handed it to Vergil, who gave it a look over. It felt somewhat heavy and light

"Don't open it until your brothers are with you," Graxtius warned

"What's in it?" Vergil asked

"Not telling. That would spoil the surprise. Now go, you two. And let me know when you win, okay?"

Vergil nodded and put the box away into his coat pocket, as Celeste opened the front door. Vergil shook his grandfather's hand, before leaving the house. Celeste gave her grandfather a wink, before following after her brother

"So, where's the way out of this place?" Vergil asked once she joined him

"Oh, that's easy. Though the exit is surrounded by Guardians and Forgers, so it's not real easy slipping past them"

"Well, how did you do it?"

"Devil Trigger," Celeste answered, before seeing the look on Vergil's face, "What, you think you guys are the only ones who have it? I'm Sparda's daughter after all"

"Very well then," Vergil said, "Let's get going little sister"

"And don't call me little sister," Celeste argued as they left, "I'm not little anymore"

†††††††††††


	7. Reunion

†††††††††††

Dante looked to the sky where Balthazar still was, before looking in front and seeing a large tree in his way. Dante leapt up onto the tree and continued running along the massive horizontal trunk, even as it twisted and he was running along it upside down. The tree reached an end, as Dante leapt up and fell into a ravine, managing to keep up with Balthazar, catching up with him when they reached a large temple. Balthazar was beginning to descend, as Dante drew Ebony and fired a few times. A bullet struck Balthazar in the middle of the back and he dropped to the ground, as Dante ran over to him and pointed Ebony to his head

"Come on, up on your feet, bitch"

Balthazar got to his feet, before whirling around and batting Dante's arm aside. Ivory was suddenly jammed into his face, as Dante grinned and brought Ebony back

"Jeez, Balthazar, what's up? You getting slow in your old age? Or is this realm not suited to your powers?"

"True, I am not used to this realm, but it doesn't mean you have an advantage on me"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because the Guardian of this realm is right behind you"

Dante turned around to see a massive dragon-like demon. This demon was similar to the last one he fought, only it was bigger, longer and had arms and legs

"Oh bloody hell!"

Balthazar's fist caught Dante in the jaw, making him stagger towards the dragon

"So, what's your name?" Dante asked

"Gonorroth"

"Gonorroth? Sounds like an STI to me"

The Guardian snarled and lunged at Dante, as he leapt away and fired his handguns at him. Gonorroth turned in the air and snapped his jaws at Dante, as the half-demon fired both barrels of the shotgun at point-blank range, having no effect on the dragon

Dante landed and grabbed Cerberus, as Gonorroth dived at him. Dante held the sanchaku up and muttered a few words, as a blinding blue light surrounded him. When the light faded, Cerberus was there in his demon form, all three head growling, as ice surrounded his body. Gonorroth was a little taken back by the move

"Orders, master?" Cerberus asked

"Take care of this Guardian for me, okay?"

"Done and done"

Cerberus turned back to the dragon and snarled, before lunging, as Dante drew Rebellion and headed after Balthazar. He found him standing the temple, before seeing the bridge over the massive canyon. The bridge led to the mountains, which were covered in mist and snow

"So, Balthazar, whatcha up to now?" Dante asked

"It is none of your concern, half-breed"

"I'm hurt you had to say that"

Balthazar was kneeling before the temple and began chanting, but Dante slammed Rebellion into the ground before him

"Sorry, can't let you do that"

Balthazar drew Sparda and batted Rebellion aside, as Dante stepped back and got ready. Balthazar got to his feet and smirked, before lunging. Dante blocked the blow, before turning around and elbowing Balthazar in the back, striking his bullet wound. Balthazar whirled around, slashing wide, but Dante dodged the blow and stepped back towards the bridge. Balthazar lunged and stabbed, but Dante avoid the sword, stepping further onto the bridge. Balthazar grinned and raised Sparda over the ropes, as Dante lunged and swung Rebellion. Balthazar ducked under the sword, as Dante turned and kicked him in the chest, forcing him onto the bridge. Balthazar used his telekinesis to pull Dante onto the bridge and spread his wings to fly away, but Dante shot him near the wing joint, bringing him back

Balthazar got up and whirled around, just dodging Rebellion, before kneeing Dante in the stomach. The half-demon blocked Balthazar's next blow, as the pair continued duelling, moving further and further along the rickety bridge

"Master!"

Cerberus leapt through the air and was covered in light, before turning back into the iced sanchaku and landing in Dante's outstretched hand. Dante dodged Balthazar's slash and swung Cerberus, wrapping one chain around Sparda and pulling hard, ripping Sparda away from Balthazar's hand

"Finally!"

Dante grabbed Sparda and swung at Balthazar, as his spiked sword appeared in his hand. Dante blocked the blow, feeling the power of his father coursing through his body. The pair continued to fight, the bridge swaying dangerously around them, but they weren't paying attention, as a shot rang out. Dante turned around and saw Nero running towards him, as Balthazar stabbed, impaling Dante through the stomach, before taking Sparda away from him. Dante groaned and fell, as Balthazar raised Sparda over him

"Goodbye Dante"

Nero fired another bullet, striking Balthazar in the chest, allowing Dante time to remove the sword from his stomach with much pain. Nero quickly joined his brother, drawing the Red Queen to block Balthazar's slash

"Are you okay, Dante?"

"Been better"

Dante flipped onto his feet and grabbed Rebellion, before swinging it towards Balthazar. The demon parried the blow, getting between his brothers and picking up his other sword, before taking on Dante and Nero at the same time. The bridge decided it had enough and snapped, as Balthazar spread his wings. Dante and Nero Devil Triggered, as a portal opened up in the canyon below, dispelling two demons. Dante recognised one as Vergil, but had no idea what the red-skinned demon was

Vergil and the demon flew up to join the battle and Dante saw that the red-skinned demon was a female demon and was wielding a sword that looked exactly like Sparda. Balthazar saw this and his eyes widened

"How's it going?" Dante asked

"Dante, guess who I found," Vergil said

"Who?"

"Our grandfather, Graxtius and our little sister, Celeste," he answered, pointing at the demon, who was busy fighting Balthazar with Nero

"That is Celeste?" Dante said

"Yes and we need to land. I can feel my energy draining"

"Head back," Dante cried, "Back to the mainland"

Nero shot at Balthazar, before flying back towards the forest realm, followed by Dante, Vergil, Celeste and Balthazar. The half-demons all turned back to their human forms, as Dante rushed over and gave Celeste a hug

"I can't believe you're alive!"

"Hi Dante. Hey, Nero"

"Celeste?"

"Yeah, now come here and give your twin a hug"

Dante broke away, as Nero hugged his twin

"Okay, now we've let the happy reunion go on a little longer than I planned," Balthazar said, "Now hand me Linkin"

Celeste tightened her grip on the sword, as her brothers stood before her

"Sorry, but the answer is no," Vergil said coldly

"Fine. Then I'll take it from you by force," Balthazar snarled

He landed before the four and raised both swords, as Vergil drew Yamato

"I'd like to see you try"

†††††††††††


	8. Through the Looking Glass

†††††††††††

Balthazar blocked both Vergil and Dante, before pushing them back and kicking Nero in the stomach. Celeste came in with a Stinger attack, but Balthazar dodged her move and swung Sparda towards the back of her neck. However, Celeste used the Stinger move to bend her body forth and do a springing front flip, while doing a scorpion kick on Balthazar in the process

He whirled around and blocked Vergil and Dante, pushing them back, as Nero came flying in. Balthazar knocked him aside, as Vergil and Dante stabbed at the same time. Balthazar parried their blows, before dropping and sweeping their legs out from underneath them, as Celeste and Nero attacked at the same time. Balthazar blocked and parried their strikes, as Nero sent him flying with his Devil Bringer

Balthazar slammed into the temple, as Vergil and Dante appeared suddenly before him. Dante attacked with a Helm Breaker, as Vergil swung Yamato twice while in mid-air. Balthazar dodged Dante's moved and blocked Vergil's, before kicking Dante in the chest and blocking Vergil's strike, before throwing him against the wall of the temple. Nero and Celeste came over and attacked the same time. Nero lashed out with the Nightmare whip, which Balthazar dodged, before doing a Stinger as he twisted the handle. Balthazar was smashed through the temple wall, as Nero and Celeste followed after him

Dante and Vergil entered through the front doors and saw Nero and Celeste flying through the air, as Balthazar headed towards Celeste. Vergil summoned several phantom swords and threw them, as Dante drew Bolverk's sword and slammed the blade into the ground. Two wolf-like spirits appeared and rushed forth to attack Balthazar, at the same time energy ran off the blade and began spiking towards the demon. Vergil then appeared before Balthazar and did a Starfall, but Balthazar blocked him, as Vergil appeared far back and did the Judgement Cut. Dante Dashed towards Balthazar and swung Rebellion upwards, throwing Balthazar in the air, as Nero leapt up and kicked Balthazar in the chest, knocking him down

The wolves attacked when Balthazar landed, as Celeste aimed Linkin towards Balthazar and threw the sword. It spun around Balthazar several times, cutting into him, before returning to Celeste's hand. Nero caught Balthazar around the throat with the Nightmare whip and pulled, spinning Balthazar into the air towards them. Dante and Vergil shot him down with the shotgun and Phantom cannon respectively. Balthazar got to his feet and cut down the wolves, but a bullet passed through his knee, bringing him down again. Nero kept the Blue Rose trained on him, as Dante passed Ivory to Vergil

"Only if you really want to," Dante said, seeing his look

"I don't mind"

The twins stood back-to-back, as Nero and Celeste joined them, both training their guns on Balthazar, who was still on his knees

"It's been fun, Balthazar, but its time for you to go," Dante smirked

Just before they could fire however, Balthazar struck them with a telekinetic blast, throwing them through the air and sending their shots wild, before summoning Linkin to his hand with telekinesis. Dante sat up and watched as Balthazar raised both swords to the air, summoning a portal to open. Dante shot Balthazar in the chest, as the other three got up and saw what happening

Balthazar spread his wings and flew up into the portal, as Dante, Vergil, Nero and Celeste all gave chase, before leaping up into the portal after him

†††††††††††

Griffin was back, circling around the four women and sending down bolts of lightning, which Trish were countering with her own, as Lady shot at the demonic eagle. Lucia was busy battling the demons around them, with some of Kyrie's help

"Why doesn't this damn bird die?" Lady asked

"Beats me. I never liked him. He was always a pain in the ass," Trish growled

She threw Alastor at Griffin, but he struck the sword with his talons and sent it back to her hand. Lady shot a rocket at Griffin, which he did a barrel roll over, before diving at the pair, screaming down lightning bolts, as Trish counterattacked with her own, while Lady was firing her sub-machine guns at the demonic eagle

Griffin turned in the air to avoid the gunfire, before diving at Trish, bringing his talons forward, as Trish swung Alastor. Blood was sprayed, as Griffin turned away and flew up, blood running down his left talon, while Trish was clutching at her waist, as blood ran down past her hand

"Trish, are you okay?" Lady asked

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Well, you're standing"

Griffin screeched and dived again, as Lady carefully lined him up with Kalina Ann and pulled the trigger. A rocket slammed into Griffin's side, making him spiral out of control and slam into the ground. Trish and Lady headed over, as Griffin shakily got to his feet and turned around

"Hey, Griffin, how's it going?" asked Trish

"I will kill you, Trish"

Trish snorted and rolled her eyes

"Like I haven't heard that one before"

Lady fired a rocket into Griffin's chest, bowling him over, as Trish leapt through the air and impaled Griffin through the throat with Alastor. Griffin screeched and his body exploded into a bright light, as a small red orb hung in the air. The orb struck Trish and formed into a large sword with red lightning wrapped around the blade

"Hey, cool," said Lady, "Can I have one?"

"Lady! Trish!"

The pair turned around to see Lucia battling against a woman in a tight, white outfit, while Kyrie was lying nearby, unconscious

"Isn't that Gloria?" Lady asked

"Yes it is"

Trish and Lady ran over, as Gloria kicked Lucia in the stomach and drove her elbow into her exposed back, dropping to the ground, as Lady and Trish reached her

"So, Gloria, whatcha doing with Kyrie?" Lady asked

"None of your business, really," Gloria said

"It is our business actually," Trish said

Trish swung her new sword, but Gloria simply held her arm up and blocked it

"Huh?"

Gloria smirked and slammed her palm against Trish's stomach, throwing her back, as Lady came in with Agni and Rudra. Lucia quickly joined the fight, but Gloria was able to dodge their attacks and take them down. Trish came in with a Stinger, before swinging wide, but Gloria ducked under the sword and did a backflip, kicking Trish in the face and knocking her down. Gloria then picked up Kyrie, as a portal opened up behind her and she jumped in. Lady and Lucia ran towards the portal, but they were too late, as the portal snapped shut

"This is not good at all," Lucia said

†††††††††††


	9. The Prison Room

**furonrace: Gloria doesn't know about Celeste or where the Linkin sword is, but she knows that by using the Sparda sword and the blood of a virgin, she can break the lock on Beelzebub's prison, as oppose to using both swords which is the proper ritual. Hope that helps**

**And here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

†††††††††††

Dante, Vergil, Nero and Celeste all arrived in the same room. Balthazar was standing nearby, holding both Sparda and Linkin over a large lock in the ground

"Master," cried a voice

Nero looked up as Gloria appeared, dragging Kyrie into the room with her

"Kyrie!"

"Nero!"

"I told you Kyrie was going to be a part of it," Gloria smirked

Nero growled under his breath, as his brothers and twin got to their feet

"Although it was pointless as I have both swords, Gloria," Balthazar, "I do enjoy seeing someone of Sparda's bloodline in pain. She can still be the sacrifice"

"No!" Nero shouted

"You think you can stop me, boy?" Balthazar asked

"I think we can," Dante said

Celeste drew her knives and Dante saw they were actually large daggers, about a foot and a half long, with a curved blade and dragon wings carved out of the hilt. Dante drew Rebellion, as Vergil held onto Yamato

"You three take Balthazar, I'll get Kyrie," Nero said

"Yeah, okay then," Dante agreed

Gloria smiled, as Nero headed towards her. The other three attacked Balthazar at the same time, but he blocked them all and pushed them away, as the blades on Sparda and Linkin extended out and Balthazar began spinning around like a top. Dante lunged through the air over the blades, but Balthazar swung Sparda up and struck Dante in the chest, as the same time he hit Vergil with Linkin. The twins went flying, as Celeste dodged the swords and slashed with her Dragon Blades

Nero dodged Gloria's roundhouse kick and punched her in the face with his right fist. Gloria ducked his sword, as Nero whirled around and struck with the Nightmare whip. It wrapped around Gloria's arm, as she used it to pull him closer. Nero swung the Red Queen, but Gloria blocked the blow with her arm

"What the hell?"

"Nice try, but now I have demon powers and a simple sword isn't gonna kill me"

Nero head-butted her, before kicking her in the head and dropping her to her knees. Gloria glared at him, as he brought the Red Queen down towards her head. She dodged the sword and rose up, driving her knee into his stomach, before throwing him across the room

Vergil parried Balthazar's strike and slashed wide, as Celeste missed with her kick, but spun around and slashed with her daggers. Balthazar stepped back to avoid them, as Dante brought Rebellion down overhead. Balthazar whirled around from the sword and blocked Vergil's Stinger, before elbowing him in the face and landing a kick on Celeste, spinning her through the air. Both Vergil and Dante growled, as they attacked Balthazar with intense fury. The demon blocked and parried their moves, as Dante drew the shotgun and aimed. Balthazar kicked the shotgun out of his hand, but Dante whirled around and stepped back to avoid Linkin, before snatching the shotgun out of the air and firing both barrels at Balthazar. The demon struck the wall hard, as Vergil ran him through the chest with Yamato

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Vergil smirked

He looked over and saw that Celeste was helping her twin fight against Gloria, as Dante joined him, Rebellion sitting on his shoulder

"Well, Balthazar, not looking so tough now, eh?" Dante grinned

"You truly are fools, aren't you?" Balthazar growled

He ripped Yamato away and stabbed it into the wall, as Dante swung Rebellion around. Balthazar threw him back with telekinesis, before slamming his fist into Vergil's stomach and dropping him with an elbow to the back. Dante got to his feet, as Balthazar grabbed both Sparda and Linkin, before heading towards the lock. Dante lunged with a Stinger, but Balthazar blocked him with both swords, trapping Rebellion between them, before throwing Dante aside. He reached the lock, as Vergil appeared and swung Yamato

Balthazar ducked under the sword and impaled him with Sparda, before tossing him aside like a rag doll. Dante grabbed his handguns and fired away, as Balthazar used the swords as shields and telekinesis to tear the handguns away from him. Dante then drew Rebellion and lunged, as Balthazar batted him aside and plunged both swords into the lock

"NO!" Vergil yelled

He shakily got to his feet, as Balthazar used his claw to puncture a hole in his wrist and dribble blood onto the lock. Almost immediately, the room began to shake, Nero picked up Kyrie and moved her away from Gloria. The former Order knight smirked, as she walked away. Balthazar stepped away from the lock, as it sank into the ground and a blue symbol made up of several pentagrams lit up around the lock. The pentagrams turned red, as steam rose up along the lines

"Dante, we have to get out of here"

"What's going on?"

"Balthazar has just released Beelzebub, the demon god-king and ruler of this world," Celeste explained, clutching at a cut on her waist

The pentagrams began breaking up, opening up to reveal a large, stone coffin. The coffin rose up, expelling steam, as the lid shook and slowly slid off, revealing a green-skinned demon wearing a leather jacket and pants, with heavy boots and metal gauntlets with long, sharp claws for fingers. The demon's head was covered in a steel, horned mask, as red eyes flashed. Balthazar bowed, as the demon stepped out of the coffin and stood before Sparda and Linkin. The demon grabbed both swords and lifted them up, before performing with them. Satisfied, he turned to Balthazar

"You took your time," the demon growled

"Forgive me, master Beelzebub, I was delayed"

Beelzebub looked over at the four half-demons and snorted

"You let the brats of Sparda slow you down?"

He looked down at the twin swords and raised them up

"I thank you for bringing me these swords. But I only need one to assert my authority. With so much power in my veins, I think two swords would be a little overkill"

"Of course, master"

Beelzebub handed Sparda back to Balthazar, who accepted it and faced the four

"Kill them," Beelzebub ordered

Balthazar nodded and lunged, as Dante and Vergil swung their swords at the same time, striking the jewel on the sword. A flash of light covered them and when it disappeared, Balthazar was left holding the Force Edge, as Dante and Vergil picked up their amulets

"Thanks for that," Dante smirked, "I hate it when I don't have this"

Balthazar growled and swung the Force Edge, but Dante blocked him, as Vergil slashed. Balthazar's right arm went flying, as Vergil grabbed the Force Edge and spun around, impaling Balthazar through the chest, before kicking him off the sword

"Pathetic," Vergil sneered

Balthazar groaned in pain and headed back towards Beelzebub, as the four walked after him. Balthazar reached Beelzebub, who knelt before him

"Balthazar. You have failed me. Though I knew this would happen, so I woke up prepared. Actually, I was planning this before I woke up. You were only useful to me for one thing only and you did that"

Beelzebub placed a hand on Balthazar's chest, over his wound

"Releasing me"

Beelzebub's hand slipped inside Balthazar's wound and the demon cried out in pain, as Beelzebub absorbed his power, before raising Linkin and decapitating him. Beelzebub rose to his feet and faced the four shocked half-demons

"There. I feel much better now"

†††††††††††


	10. The Demonic GodKing Beelzebub

†††††††††††

Dante rushed at Beelzebub and swung Rebellion, but the demon simply dodged it and with one simple backhand strike, sent Dante flying through the air. Vergil, Nero and Celeste then attacked at the same time, but Beelzebub simply dodged or blocked their moves, throwing them around the room with one hit. Dante got to his feet and grabbed his discarded handguns, before firing away. Beelzebub started doing a small dance as he avoided the bullets easily, as his right hand began to glow, before throwing a blue ball of energy, catching Dante in the chest and slamming him against the wall

Vergil got to his feet and slashed at Beelzebub's exposed back, but the demon whirled around and caught Yamato between his palms, lowering the katana down and backhanded Vergil, spinning him through the air, as Nero came in with a Stinger attack. Beelzebub parried the blow and brought Linkin around, slashing Nero across the stomach, before kicking him in the chest and slamming him against the wall

Celeste and Dante attacked at the same time, as Beelzebub dodged their blades easily, before striking Dante with a Stinger and swinging Linkin around to slam against Celeste's Dragon Blades and throw her up into the air. The blade extended out, as Beelzebub brought the sword back towards her. Vergil appeared in the air and grabbed Celeste, blocking the blow with the Force Edge and landing

"You are all so weak," Beelzebub commented, "Do you really think four half-breed demons can fighting against a god-king?"

"Not sure, but hey, at least we're giving it a shot," Nero said, "Gotta give us credit for that"

Beelzebub batted Rebellion aside with his bare hand, before punching Dante in the face, then kicking him in the chest, throwing him against the wall, as Nero lunged, swinging the Red Queen. Beelzebub blocked with Linkin, before swinging his sword to block Vergil and send Nero flying with a Stinger. Vergil whirled around and slashed at Beelzebub's throat, before drawing the Force Edge and stabbing. Beelzebub parried the move and struck Vergil in the chest with Linkin, as a magical blast struck Beelzebub. He looked up, as Kyrie began charging up another blast

"You"

"Kyrie!" Nero cried

He leapt for her, but Beelzebub struck him with a roundhouse kick, before continuing for Kyrie. Dante appeared in front of her and did the Aerial Rave move on Beelzebub, cutting into his body as he landed. Beelzebub just gave Dante a look and punched him in the head, throwing him aside, before grabbing Kyrie by the throat and lifting her up effortlessly

"See the fear in her eyes as I slowly cut off her oxygen supply?" Beelzebub smirked

"Scum!"

Yamato cut through Beelzebub's skin, forcing him to drop Kyrie and turn around, as a light endowed gauntlet slammed into his face. Beelzebub stumbled back, as Nero reached Kyrie and pulled her away. Dante got to his feet, Ifrit on his body, as Vergil cracked his knuckles

"So, you want to do this the old way?" Beelzebub asked, "Fine!"

He sheathed Linkin on his back, before lashing out at Vergil. The eldest half-demon blocked the punch and did the Rising Sun move, as Dante came in with a Meteor kick. Beelzebub bounced off the ground and landed on his feet, before grabbing Vergil by the wrist when he punched. Vergil gasped in surprise, as Dante kicked Beelzebub in the face, flames leaping off the greaves. Beelzebub let go, allowing Vergil to move in with a kick to the stomach, then punching him in the face. Dante appeared behind Beelzebub and punched him. Beelzebub turned side-on to the twins and grabbed their arms as they both punched, before throwing them into opposite walls

Beelzebub looked over and saw Nero tending to Kyrie. He headed towards them, as Celeste grabbed her handguns and began shooting. Beelzebub didn't make any noise as bullets pierced his body. He simply shrugged them off and grabbed Celeste by the throat, before throwing her aside like she was a rag doll. Nero stood up and drew the Blue Rose, shooting two bullets at Beelzebub's face at close range. The bullets simply bounced off Beelzebub's facemask harmlessly. Beelzebub knocked the revolver from Nero's hand, before grabbing him by his jacket and lifting him up

"You love this _human_, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Good. Then you can watch helplessly as I kill her"

Beelzebub threw Nero against the wall, as two swords rested at the back of his neck

"I don't think so," Dante said, "Nobody tries to harm my brother's girl"

"Very well then"

Beelzebub whirled around and drew Linkin with such speed, it threw the twins off guard as Beelzebub slashed them open, before throwing them aside. The god-king turned back to Kyrie, as bullets ripped into his back. Beelzebub rolled his eyes and turned around, as Celeste walked towards him, firing off her guns. Beelzebub used telekinesis to pull Celeste to him and grabbed her by the throat

"You're playing with a very big fire, little girl"

He let her go and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to the other side of the room, as Nero slashed with the Red Queen. Beelzebub disarmed him with one hand, before impaling him with Linkin and kicking him off the sword

"You are disappointing. I thought I was fighting the children of Sparda. As it turns out, I'm fighting adult wannabes. I'll see you all on Earth"

A portal opened up behind Beelzebub and he stepped back into it, as the portal closed up around him. Dante groaned in pain as he got to his feet

"What do we do now?"

"We get back to Earth," Vergil answered, also groaning in pain

"And how do we do that?" Nero asked, holding his hand over his wound

"I can create a portal to head back to Grandfather's realm and then we can use the portal there to get back to Earth," Celeste explained, "And I want to go to Earth all good and proper"

"Okay, let's get going," Vergil said

Nero got to his help, as Kyrie joined his side, concern all over her face

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'll be fine"

Celeste began chanting, as a portal opened up before them

"Here we go again," Vergil muttered as he and Celeste entered the portal

"You two gonna be okay?" Dante asked Nero

"Yeah, we'll be fine"

Dante gave him the thumbs up and went into the portal, as Nero wrapped an arm around Kyrie's waist and followed after his brothers and twin, coming out into a hellish dimension, where tortured screams rang throughout the place constantly

"What the hell is this place?" Dante asked, "No pun intended"

"This is Grandfather's realm," Celeste answered

"Grandfather? Cool, can we see him?"

"Dante, we have more pressing matters at hand," Vergil said

"Okay, another time then"

"There's the portal," Celeste said

The group leapt off the platform, Nero holding Kyrie, before Devil Triggering to slow their descent as they landed before the group of Guardian demons and Forgers. Dante instantly began shooting away with his demonic guns, which had become like mini machine guns, as the bullets ripped into the demons. Vergil lunged and slashed wide, killing three demons in one hit, as Nero grabbed one with his Devil Bringer and threw it off the edge. Once the demons had been taken care of, the four turned back to their human forms and entered the portal, coming out onto Earth

"Ah, it's good to be home," Dante said, stretching his arms and wincing in pain

"Dante?!"

Dante whirled around, as someone slammed into him, holding him in a bone-crushing hug and making him groan in pain once again

"Trish, can you let me go? You're hurting me"

"Oh, right, sorry"

Trish let him go and stepped back, before turning to the others

"Oh, so they found you, Kyrie?" she asked

"Actually, I kinda found them," Kyrie said

"How'd it go with Balthazar?" Lady asked

"Balthazar's dead, but none of us killed him," Vergil answered, "I'm afraid we've got a bigger problem than him"

"And what's that?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Dante said

"Who's this?" Trish asked, motioning to Celeste

"I'm Celeste, their younger sister," she answered

"Sister? I'd thought…well I heard…oh never mind. I'm Trish"

"Uh-huh. Why do you look like my mother?"

"Long story," Dante said, "Got something else to deal with"

Suddenly, the whole place began rumbling, as the ground began to crack and expel geysers. Temen-ni-gru seemed to shrink in the distance, as something else rose up to take its place. And it was ten times bigger than Temen-ni-gru

"Oh, that is not good," said Nero

"You'd think?" said Dante

†††††††††††


	11. Demonic Citadel: Rain of Fire

†††††††††††

Beelzebub had arrived on Earth and immediately shut it down, returning it to the earth. He didn't need it anymore. He didn't want to see it protruding from the ground. Not in his kingdom anyway, looking like some ugly sculpture

Once Temen-ni-gru was gone, Beelzebub flew up into the sky, as the sky remained orange and black clouds floated overhead. Raising his hands to the sky, Beelzebub was struck by black lightning and channelled it through his body to strike the ground. The place began rumble, as cracks appeared in the ground, steam hissing from them

Black lightning played across the ground, as black spikes appeared in the cracks and continued rising, growing larger, as other spikes appeared further away. Beelzebub continued concentrating his powers, channelling them into this object. Stone gargoyles appeared, sitting before gothic French windows. Beelzebub could feel the power rolling off this cathedral, as any buildings nearby crumbled and were pushed aside to make way for the citadel, as it finished coming through

Sighing, Beelzebub floated down and landed on the roof of the cathedral, where Gloria was sitting on the edge next to the gargoyles. Beelzebub watched, as the ground around the citadel turned back with corruption, as the sky changed colours, going from orange to red and finally to black, blotting out the sun

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Beelzebub asked

"It is very beautiful, master. You have done a fine job with it"

"Now all I have to do is kill those Sparda brats and this world is finally ours"

"That shouldn't be too hard. They are all weak from their encounter with you"

"Yes. I don't know what would be more interesting: sending you along to finish the job and enjoying the show and killing them myself"

"I could get Berial to enjoy killing them as well"

Beelzebub looked up, as a portal opened up, dispelling several Sin Scissors and Scythes, as well as Blood Gargoyles, a Gigantipede and a Leviathan

"Go along for a slaughter. Lure them here and in that time, I'll figure out what to do with them. Maybe torturing them for hours sounds good"

"Want me to summon Berial, master?"

"Yes, do that. And Gloria, you know there is no need to call me master"

Gloria smiled

"Yes, of course, Father"

†††††††††††

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Lucia asked

"Well, first off, I was thinking of heading to the nearest pub and playing cards with demons," said Dante, "But I've got a better idea: killing Beelzebub and restoring this world. Oh and killing that Gloria bitch too"

"Gloria will be hard to kill, as she can defect a sword strike with her arm," Nero said

"How is she able to do that?" Kyrie asked

"Somehow, she got demonic powers and they're good enough to make her invulnerable"

"So she won't be easy to kill," said Celeste, "But there would be a way to kill her. We'd just have to figure it out"

"And how the hell are we gonna fight against a god-king?" Dante asked, "That's something like stronger than Mundus. And Mundus wasn't easy"

"We'll figure that out, but first off," said Vergil, "We have to run"

"Huh, why?"

"Look"

Everyone followed Vergil's finger and watched as fireballs began falling from the sky

"Oh damn," said Dante

"Yep, I told you," said Celeste, "End of the world is coming"

"Let's get going before we get mashed," Vergil said, "They don't look small"

As the group turned and began running, the fireballs began to intensify, coming down harder and faster, blasting buildings apart and any hapless demon too stupid to move out of the way

"Where the hell are we going?" Nero asked

"No idea," Dante answered, just avoiding a fireball, "But it's coming to me"

"Better think of a place fast, Dante," Trish said

"Hey, why do I have to think of everything?"

Vergil cried out suddenly when a fireball destroyed a building nearby and sent a large piece of glass flying into his right shoulder

"Vergil!" Lady cried

Vergil groaned when he ripped the glass out and tossed it aside with a look of disgust on his face

"Let's split up," Dante said

"Is that wise?" Nero asked

"Got a better idea?"

"No"

"Okay, we'll split up and hide someplace safe until this shower is over. Then we'll meet back here when that happens. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," Vergil said

Dante grabbed Trish's hand and left, as Celeste followed after them. Nero picked up Kyrie and held her close, before leaving, as Vergil led Lady away, just a fireball landed where they had been a second ago, as Lucia went off on her own

"So, Dante, where are we going?" Celeste asked

"Just somewhere that can protect us from this shower of hell"

Dante kicked open a house door and stepped inside, seeing the dead bodies of a family on the floor and about three Sin Scythes hovering nearby. Dante drew Rebellion and cracked one Sin Scythe in the skull. The demon howled and faded away, as the other two Scythes attacked. Dante rolled out of the way of a scythe, as Trish kicked the other scythe in the face. Celeste grabbed her handguns and fired away at the demons, as Dante connected his sword with the demon's scythe and leapt up, before bringing his sword down into a Helm Breaker, killing the demon, as Trish drove her sword through her demon's skull, killing it

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" Celeste asked

"Can't do much about them," said Dante, "We'll take them out back and bury them without dying"

With Trish and Celeste's help, Dante dragged the bodies outside and buried them as best as he could without being struck by the fireballs that littered the backyard. Once he was done, he headed inside and looked out the window, watching the rain continue

"Yep, there's nothing like a good old rain of fire to shake things up"

†††††††††††


	12. A Tender Moment

**A short chappie, but it contains a lemon. Enjoy**

†††††††††††

Nero looked out the window, watching as the rain of fire continued to fall, as Death Scythes and Hell Vanguards floated around on the road below. He turned back and looked at Kyrie, who had folded his trench coat up and placed it on the chair next to the Red Queen

"How bad is it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper

"It's bad. I don't know how it could get any worse," Nero answered flatly

There was silence between the pair for a few minutes

"When Beelzebub asked if you loved me, did you mean it?" Kyrie asked

Nero sighed slightly before answering

"Yes, I did"

He turned around and walked over to her, before wrapping his arms around her waist

"I love you, Kyrie"

Kyrie wasn't sure how to reply, until Nero inclined his head and kissed her. A few minutes later, he drew back and breathed deeply, enjoying the taste of her lips. Kyrie rested her head against his chest

"Do you want me to have a look at your injuries?" she asked

"I'll be fine, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt"

Nero broke away from her and removed both shirts, as Kyrie ran her hands over his chest and back, healing any wound that were there, including the laceration on his stomach, which took a bit of time. Once she was done, Kyrie headed towards the window, as Nero went to put his shirt back on, but stopped, looking at Kyrie. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She didn't object, as she continued to stare out the window, watching the fireballs fall from the sky

"I'm scared, Nero"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here"

Kyrie turned into him, as he kissed the top of her head. Kyrie looked up at him and Nero bent his head towards her, capturing her lips. Kyrie pulled away for a second, but resumed the kissing, turning her body fully so she was facing him. Nero held her closely, never wanting to let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he ran his hands up and down her back

"Nero…"

"Shh, it's okay, Kyrie. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm here now"

Nero began kissing her throat, as her hands wandered over his shoulders and down his back, as Nero kissed her jugular, before capturing her lips once again. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kyrie pressed herself against Nero's chest, as they fell towards the bed. Nero sat up and pulled Kyrie between his legs, as they kissed. His hands moved up and began undoing the buttons on the front of her robes. She gasped as he kissed the exposed flesh, his hands trailing downwards and caressing her breasts. Kyrie gasped, as Nero stood up and slowly removed her robes, dropping them aside and sitting back down on the bed. She stood before him, wearing only her lacy white underwear, as Nero took in her beauty. Kyrie went to cover herself up, feeling shy, but Nero grabbed her arms and pulled her close

"Hey, it's okay, Kyrie. It's just me, all right. It's just me"

"It's just…I don't know…I guess I'm a little shy…or something"

"You're beautiful. Always have been and always will be"

Nero captured her lips, running his hands over her body, as she stroked his chest. His hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them, before moving around and undoing the clasp. He dropped her bra aside and trailed kisses down her throat, over her chest and captured her left nipple in his mouth, as his hand kneaded the other. Kyrie held Nero's head, moaning as he continued to suckle on her nipple, before moving to the other nipple and doing the same. He kissed her throat, as he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap, her legs on both sides of him

She could feel his hardness pressing against her sensitive flesh and grinded herself against him, as he gasped slightly into her mouth. Nero's left hand trailed down and slipped past her underwear, before rubbing against her clit. Kyrie gasped when he pressed against her nub, before feeling her wetness and slipping two fingers inside her. Kyrie pressed herself against his fingers, as he moved them in and out, bringing her to her first ever climax. Nero captured her moan of pleasure, her juices coating his fingers. Kyrie stood up and removed her soaking panties, as Nero took in her nakedness. She kissed him, as her hands played with the zipper on his pants. He helped her removed his jeans and boxers, as her hands wrapped around his manhood

Nero groaned at her soft, delicate touch, as she began to slowly stroke him. Nero pulled her close, feeling her sex pressing against his hardness. Nero took her by the shoulders and pulled her onto the bed, before moving over and lying between her legs. Kyrie looked up at him, as he pressed himself against her opening and slowly began to push in. Kyrie gasped in pleasure and pain, causing Nero to stop slightly

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just do it, please"

Nero nodded and pushed himself all the way in, both gasping at the completion. Kyrie wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he began to thrust, slowly at first so she could get used to it, then once her moans turned from pain to pleasure, he began to thrust faster. Kyrie's nails raked his back, as Nero held himself close to her, pumping into her, as she moaned in pleasure. She felt her climax building and Nero slowed down slightly, kissing her lips and caressing her breasts, as she peaked and climaxed. Nero caught her moan of pleasure with his mouth, as he pumped a few times and found his release, calling out her name as he did

He rested his weight against her, touching their foreheads together as they kissed a few times, worn out. Nero smiled and kissed Kyrie, before withdrawing and lying next to her. Kyrie turned and spooned against him, as he covered them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her and together, they drifted off into sleep

†††††††††††


	13. It Starts With a Kiss

†††††††††††

"Damn it, woman, leave it alone. I'll be fine"

"I still want to see it"

"Well, you're not, so just leave it"

Vergil glared at Lady, before turning away and ignoring her. Lady sighed and began changing ammunition and cleaning her guns. Every now and again, she would shoot a glare in Vergil's direction, as he stared out the window, watching the fireballs rain down

"How's your shoulder going?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking. Seeing as that is your sword arm, I'm just wondering if you're not get us all killed because you can't use your arm"

"My shoulder is fine," Vergil snapped, "I don't need your mollycoddling"

"Mollycoddling? I'm not coddling your molly"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Is it so wrong to care or what?"

"When I'm involved, yes"

"God, you are such a prick"

"Drop dead"

"Go to hell"

"Been there, done that"

"Man, I just want to shoot you in the head so bad. You're worse than Dante"

Vergil whirled around, a look of slight shock on his face

"I am not worse than Dante"

"Are too. You're both arrogant and pig-headed"

"Is that so?"

"Well, you won't let me look at the wound and that was a big piece of glass"

"You know what, fine. I'll let you take a look"

"What, are you trying to prove something?"

Vergil didn't answer. Instead, he took his trench coat off and tossed it aside, as Lady inspected his injury. It was a deep cut, right between his shoulder blade and joint. If the cut had been any deeper, his arm would have been hanging on by a few threads of skin. Lady put her rocket launcher aside and got up to search the house they had camped in for a first-aid kit. Vergil waited patiently until she returned and began patching up his wound

"You're gonna have to remove your shirt so I can bandage on"

"Whatever," Vergil growled

He unzipped his shirt and removed it slightly, as Lady finished the bandaging. Once she was done, Vergil zipped his shirt up and left the chair, before standing by the window once again, Yamato in his hand

"And that's all I get?" Lady asked

"Thanks," Vergil muttered

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Vergil whirled around

"You heard what I said"

"No, I didn't, that's why I asked"

"You're infuriating for a human, you know that?"

"Don't start with the whole 'humans are inferior to demons' thing"

"I've never done anything like that to you, but in a way, it's true"

"Us humans can just be as good as demons"

"Humans are easier to corrupt"

"Whereas demons are already corrupted"

"Demons are simple to understand, what their needs are. Human don't know what their needs are and so blaze through their short lives, trying to find what it is"

"Not all of us are like that. I know what I need to do"

"You think of only one small purpose to do with your life"

"And demons don't? Kill, kill, kill, that's all you do, so don't tell me what I should do with my life, because you wouldn't-"

Vergil's lips had suddenly cut her off and a look of shock washed over her, as Vergil broke away and stepped back

"There's my thanks for doing my shoulder"

Lady touched her lips slightly, as Vergil turned away and headed to the window

"Vergil?"

"Leave it, Lady"

"Why did you do that?"

"Something came over me, I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yes"

Lady got up and headed over to him, as he turned to face her. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Vergil didn't draw back. Instead, he placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her harder. A few minutes later, Vergil broke away and stepped back, as if he was trying to keep his distance from her

"Vergil?"

"I can't do this at all, Lady, I can't"

"Why not? Is it because I'm a human?"

"I can't do this"

"Are you shy? Oh, are you-?"

"No," Vergil said quickly, cutting her off, "No, it's just I feel like I can't do this. I'm not used to this at all. I don't feel like I deserve this"

"Does that really matter at all?"

"I don't know"

"Now you're sounding like someone who's not calm and in control. Damn, Vergil, you're slipping real bad. You're making yourself look like a fool"

Vergil frowned. He had to admit; now he was babbling like a fool and the longer he kept going, the more ammunition he gave to Lady to taunt him. So he decided to shut her up with the best idea he could come up with: kissing her

Lady was about to start another rant of taunting Vergil when he kissed her, catching her off-guard, but her arms instantly went around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Lady pressed herself against Vergil, as he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, before heading towards the bedroom, still not breaking the kiss and dropping onto the bed

†††††††††††

A few hours later, Vergil was lying naked in bed, wide-awake and staring at the ceiling, one hand behind his head and the other absentmindedly stroking Lady's hair as she slept next to him, laying a hand on his chest. Vergil's hand moved down and ran circles just below Lady's neck, as she stirred and woke up

"Vergil?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. What's on your mind? Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not sure really. Not the one for the big heart-to-heart thing"

"Well, it's just me and if I'm not mistaken, we've already something similar to the heart-to-heart thing, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about something"

Lady planted a small kiss on his chest

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how far I've come. When I was young, I was only concerned with enhancing my demonic abilities, gaining so much power to be greater than my father. I even accepted to serve Mundus as his lapdog, the bastard who destroyed my family. Now, here I am, fighting alongside my brothers and sister to bring down a new evil that is as powerful as Mundus. And also this, being with you. I guess this is my redemption"

"We all can be redeemed, Vergil. It's just how we do it, I guess"

Lady rolled onto Vergil, as he kissed her on the lips. She smiled when she felt his manhood hardening against her and straddled him

†††††††††††


	14. Following the Bloodsplattered Road

†††††††††††

Dante, Trish and Celeste were waiting in the street, waiting for the others to show up. Dante had changed his shirt for his waistcoat trench jacket, while Celeste was wearing one of Dante's red trench coats and Trish had changed into her black leather clothing. Nero and Kyrie were the first to show up, holding hands as they joined the trio

"Have fun?" Dante asked

"In a way, yeah," Nero said, glancing at Kyrie

"Man, where is Vergil?" Celeste asked

"Taking his sweet, long time," Dante sighed, "As usual"

"Isn't that Dante's coat?" Nero asked his twin

"Yeah, it is. Dante thought if all you three had trench coats, why shouldn't I?"

"Okay, whatever"

"Took your damn time," Dante shouted suddenly

Vergil and Lady had finally showed up. Vergil had a small smirk on his face when he reached his twin

"Worried, Dante?"

"You wish"

"Very well"

"Where's Lucia?" Lady asked

"She hasn't showed up yet," Trish said, "And I have no idea what she's been up to"

"Well, I want to get started on this citadel so we might have to go without her," said Dante

"How are you planning to take on Beelzebub?" Vergil asked

"I'll figure it out when I face him"

Suddenly, a thought crossed Vergil's mind and he reached into his coat, before taking out the box that Graxtius had given him

"What's that?" asked Nero

"It's something that Grandfather gave me," Vergil answered, "He told me to open it when you guys are around"

"So open it," Dante said

Vergil slowly opened the box, as four small lights shot out. One light was red, another was dark blue, a third was light blue and the fourth light was pink

"What the hell?" said Nero

The red light flew towards Dante and struck him in the chest, as the dark blue light hit Vergil, the light blue went for Nero and the pink light hit Celeste. They were covered in a bright light of their colour for a few seconds and were all looking surprised when the lights faded away

"Okay, so what the hell was that?" Lady asked

"I feel stronger," Dante said

"Same here," Celeste agreed

"What was that?" Nero asked

Vergil looked into the box and saw a small note. He took it out and read it

"These lights are power upgrades, taken from Graxtius' life force. He's given them to use to increase our powers, maybe just enough to defeat Beelzebub"

"No way," said Dante, before flexing his arms, "On second thoughts, yes way"

"This feels good," Nero grinned, "Very good"

"Once you guys are done being all macho about it," said Trish, "We have a demon that needs killing in the citadel over there"

"So, let's get going," said Dante

The group headed off towards the citadel, as a large group of Lust demons appeared, holding their scythes threateningly. Dante smirked as he drew Ebony and Ivory, as Nero drew the Blue Rose and Celeste grabbed her handguns. The demons all attacked at once, but were mowed down by bullets, phantom swords and lightning bolts. The group continued, getting closer to the citadel, as more demons appeared, consisting of Blades, Scarecrows, Goatlings, Pyromancers, Enigmas and Puias. The demons advanced on the small group, as blades flashed and bullets fired, leaving only mangled demonic corpses behind

Turning around the corner to face the citadel, the group all gasped in shock at the scene laid out before them. Blood was splattered all over the ground, while human and demon bodies littered the place

"What happened here?" Celeste asked

"Looks like a war happened here," Vergil said, kneeling next to one of the bodies, touching the blood slightly, "It's fresh. This must have only happened about a few hours ago at least"

"These humans didn't stand a chance," Lady said

"No, they're not humans," Dante said, "They're half-humans"

"Excuse me?" Trish asked

Dante knelt near a body and checked the insignia on the cloak, before having a look at the weapons. They looked so familiar. Dante suddenly stood up and looked around with a worried look on his face

"Dante, what's wrong?" Vergil asked

"Spread out," Dante answered, "Search for any survivors"

The group did as they were told, searching for any survivors, while Dante headed towards the citadel, looking for someone. He heard a cough and looked around, before heading in the direction of the cough

"Over here!" he called

Everyone came running over, as Dante knelt down beside the person

"Oh my God," cried Lady, "No"

Dante lifted Lucia's upper body up, holding her gently, as she slowly opened her eyes

"Dante?"

"Yeah, it's me"

Lucia sighed, as Dante checked her body. Both of her cutlaseers had been impaled into her body, one running through her stomach and the other near her heart. Blood was smeared all over her face and was matted in her hair, as she opened her eyes again

"What happened here?" Dante asked

"I went back home…and got the guardians…I thought we could take them all…storm the citadel…he was powerful…she was too strong"

"Who?"

"Gloria"

"She did this to you?"

Lucia slowly nodded

"I'm sorry, Dante, I tried…I thought we could"

"It's okay, Lucia, you'll be fine"

Lucia gave him a small smile

"It is too late. I will die here with my sister guardians, knowing you will defeat him"

"Please, don't Lucia, don't leave us. Hold on, you'll be fine"

"I can't, Dante…please, let me go…it's for the best"

Lucia closed her eyes, as her breathing slowed, until she was still. Dante struggled to hold back the tears for his fallen friend, as Nero cried out suddenly

"They're burning up"

Dante looked around at the battlefield, as the bodies started to catch on fire and burn to ashes. Sure enough, Lucia's body felt hot and Dante laid her down, as her body combusted and quickly turned to ashes, before blowing away in the slight wind that followed. Still holding back tears, Dante picked up Lucia's bloodstained cutlaseers, as Trish wrapped her arms around him

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear

"Someone is going to pay for this," he hissed

"Something's coming," Kyrie shouted

Dante let go of Trish and turned around, as column of fire appeared in the middle of the battlefield, burning brightly, as Berial stepped out of the flames, which soon burned away. Dante growled under his breath and drew Rebellion

"Starting with him"

"What are you doing?" Nero asked

"You all go to the citadel and try to defeat Beelzebub. I'm going to kill this guy"

"He's not easy," Nero said

"You've fought him before?"

"Yeah, his name's Berial"

"Good. Now I know what to write on his headstone. And it's gonna be a big one"

"Are you sure, Dante?" Vergil asked

"Go now," Dante answered as he walked towards Berial, "I'll be fine. Just need to take my mind off things for a bit"

"Come on, let's go," said Lady

Everyone left, heading for the citadel, as Dante stopped before Berial

**"Ah, the human world. It has been a while since I was last here"**

"That's a shame, because you're not staying here long"

**"You remind me of the last white-haired man who fought me"**

"Yeah, that was my kid brother and I heard you had your ass handed to you by him

**"And you remind me of him, an infuriating measly human"**

"Man, some of you demons just can't get anything right. Shall we get started?"

A massive sword made of fire appeared in Berial's hand. Dante grinned

"Let's get started then"

†††††††††††

**Yeah, I killed Lucia. I'm mean. And Dante's clothing that I'm referring to is his DMC2 outfit. Until next chappie :)**


	15. Dante vs Berial: The Citadel

†††††††††††

Berial swung his sword, bringing it down, as Dante brought Rebellion around and blocked the blow, the force digging his feet into the ground a little

"You're strong. But it won't be enough" 

"Man, if I had a dollar every time I heard that, I could have retired by now"

Dane pushed against Berial's sword, forcing him to step back, as Berial stomped his foot on the ground

"Having a tantrum already?" Dante asked

His smile faded when he felt the ground around him getting hot. Leaping away from the tower of fire that burst up from the ground, Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory, before shooting away, but he saw that Berial's flames were melting the bullets before they could hit him

"Well, that changes everything," Dante muttered

He ducked under Berial's sword, before leaping up and slashing at Berial with the Aerial Rave move. Berial growled and kicked Dante as he landed. Dante went flying through the air and smashed through the front door of a building, coming to a rest against the front counter. He chuckled and shook the glass out of his hair, before getting to his feet

"Big boy wants a big fight, eh? I'll give him a big fight"

He holstered Rebellion and grabbed Cerberus as he headed outside, spinning the sanchaku around his body as he headed towards Berial. The sword came down, as Dante struck it with the sanchaku. Flames and ice went flying as the two opposite elements met. Dante slammed Cerberus into the ground, sending several ice large shards spiking along the ground towards Berial, as the ground became hot. Dante leapt up and began spinning through the air, Cerberus flying around him like a shield, as Berial swung his sword and slammed him into the ground. Dante bounced up and landed on his feet, before whirling Cerberus and creating a shield of ice around him to deflect Berial's next attack. Berial swung his sword, sending out a wave of fire from his body, which Dante leapt over, before shooting down fireballs from his wings. Dante spun Cerberus around in front of him like a shield, deflecting the fireballs

Dante exchanged Cerberus for Rebellion and backflipped when Berial's sword crashed into the ground. The massive demon roared and stomped after Dante as he continued backflipping down the street. Fireballs struck the ground where he had been a second ago, until he did a cartwheel and began running up a large building wall. Berial swung his sword, smashing it through the building just below Dante. The half-demon flipped off the wall and fired his shotgun, as Berial growled in anger and summoned another pillar of fire. Dante twisted his body and just avoided the flames, as Berial struck him with his sword and sent him flying into a skyscraper. Berial then brought his sword down over the skyscraper, setting it on fire and destroying it, burying Dante in the rubble

†††††††††††

The group reached the citadel, as the Sin Scissors and Scythes attacked. Vergil drew Yamato and impaled a Sin Scythe through the head, as Nero blocked a pair of scissors aiming for his throat. Celeste ducked under a scythe and grabbed a handgun, before looking up and shooting a diving Blood Gargoyle in the head. It screeched and hit the ground dead, as the rest of the Blood Gargoyles dived down

"Here we go," said Nero

He grabbed a Blood Gargoyle by the tail with his right hand, before whirling it around his head and throwing the demon into two other Blood Gargoyles. Trish dodged a Sin Scissors and slashed at it with her Griffon Blade. The Scissors whirled around and snipped at her, but she ducked under the deadly blades and drove her swords upwards through its head. Lady was blasting the Blood Gargoyles apart with her guns, while Kyrie was sending out homing magical missiles, striking the Goatlings that had started to appear now. Bolts of lightning joined the fight, but they weren't Trish's

Vergil killed a Goatling and looked up, watching as the Gigantipede came rushing at them, sending down bolts of lightning and electricity balls. Growling, Vergil shot a ring of phantom swords at the demon, before leaping up and grabbing onto the wall. He pressed his feet to the wall, before leaping over towards the Gigantipede as it flew past. He twisted his body and drew Yamato, slashing once swiftly, before landing and sheathing his sword. The Gigantipede fell apart in half and dissolved, as Vergil whirled around, drawing the Force Edge and decapitating a Goatling coming up behind him. When the body faded away, Vergil holstered his sword and turned to the front door

"Knock, knock"

He kicked the door open, breaking it off its hinges and sent it flying halfway down the entrance hall. They all entered and looked around at the place, checking out the gothic stained windows and the stone gargoyles that sat on the walls like bodyguards. Because they are bodyguards, Vergil noted, as the eyes all flashed gold

"We've got a welcoming committee," he said, drawing both swords

"Haven't had one of those in a while," Nero said, as the Nightmare whip appeared in his hand

The gargoyles dropped off the walls and began stalking the group, circling them and growling, waiting for their chance

BLAM!

A gargoyle groaned as the bullet hole in its forehead smoked, before snarling and leaping at Celeste. She quickly grabbed her Dragon Blades and slashed, as the rest of the gargoyles attacked. Lady struck a gargoyle with Agni, before whirling around and striking another gargoyle with Rudra. Kyrie covered herself with a magical shield when a gargoyle slashed at her, as Vergil turned and slammed his foot into the gargoyle's ribs, before doing a Lunar Phase kick and splitting the gargoyle in half

"Thanks," Kyrie said

"You're welcome," Vergil said as he kicked another gargoyle in the face

Trish decapitated a gargoyle, before driving her sword through another gargoyle's back, while Nero struck a gargoyle with the whip and encasing it in ice, before shattering it into a million pieces with his sword

"Well, that's all of them," said Lady

"And what's behind door number one?" asked Celeste

She opened the door and instantly raised her handguns, just in case, before slipping into the room, followed by everyone else. Vergil had a ring of phantom swords spinning around him like a shield, while Lady had her guns ready

"Whoa, this place is huge," Celeste said

The room was massive, reminding Nero of the citadel where the Order resided. Walkways lined the room, starting at about twenty feet up and kept going up to near the ceiling, which was about a hundred feet high

"Big enough place?" Vergil asked in a bored voice

Clapping could heard from one of the walkways, as Beelzebub appeared on one of them, Linkin strapped to his back, as Gloria appeared on a walkway several feet below

"Congratulations for making it this far," Beelzebub boomed, "However, it is futile, as you saw with that battlefield, where those measly half-human, half-demon do-goodies thought they could take me on"

"One of those were my friend," Trish shouted, "And you're gonna pay"

Beelzebub laughed and spread his arms out, as they began to glow, creating a portal near the group. Scarecrows came flying out, rolling along their blades, before coming to a stop and unfolding, flashing their blades menacingly

"Okay, I don't have time for this," said Vergil, "Trish and Lady, you deal with these demons. Celeste, you and I will fight Beelzebub and Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"Kill that damn hell-bitch of a slut"

"Got it"

Beelzebub drew Linkin, as Gloria smirked. Vergil held Celeste's hand, before teleporting to the walkway that Beelzebub was on, while Nero used his Devil Bringer to pull himself up onto the same walkway as Gloria. She got up lazily and faced him

"How do you want to do this, Nero?" she asked, "Armed or unarmed?"

"I was thinking of killing your unarmed self with my sword. How does that sound?"

Gloria thought about it for a minute

"Hm, no"

Suddenly, she was right in front of Nero and slammed her palm into his chest, sending him flying. He hit the walkway and groaned, before getting to his feet

"This could be a while"

Vergil drew the Force Edge, as Celeste unsheathed the Dragon Blades and held them up ready. Beelzebub lazily twirled Linkin around, as Vergil growled and ran at him, before swinging the Force Edge overhead. Beelzebub blocked the blow, as Celeste appeared and slashed both daggers. Beelzebub kicked her back, before turning his body and throwing Vergil down

"Think you got what it takes to beat me?" Beelzebub asked

"I think I do"

Vergil flipped onto his feet and turned around, as Beelzebub looked at Celeste, before turning back to Vergil and then Celeste again

"Very well. Show me what you got"

Vergil slowly smirked

"With pleasure"

Both he and Celeste attacked at the same time

†††††††††††


	16. An Annoyed Demon: Nero vs Gloria

†††††††††††

Berial was heading back to the citadel when a rumbling stopped him. He turned back to the destroyed skyscraper, as an explosion of energy blasted most of the rubble away, revealing a pissed off and demonic Dante

"I hate it when they try to bury me alive"

Berial growled under his breath, as Dante flew up and started gathering energy into his body. Berial charged and raised his sword, as Dante shot a beam of energy into his face. The beam knocked Berial off his feet and threw him down the road several feet, as Dante summoned Rebellion to his hand and flew at Berial, who was getting to his feet. Just as he got up, Dante slammed into him, the force of his blow knocking Berial off his feet again. He landed heavily, as Dante began attacking him, finishing up with a small ball of lightning that danced all over Berial's chest

The demon snarled and covered his body in fire, forcing Dante to fly off him and allowing himself to get up. Dante dived and swung Rebellion, but Berial blocked and swung his sword again. Dante did a spin over the sword, before shooting away with the demonic guns in his palms. Berial growled when the hell-fire bullets struck his body, as his wings glowed and shot fireballs at Dante. The half-demon flew higher, shooting still, as Berial raised his sword to the sky. Fireballs came raining down and Dante weaved amongst them, dodging them expertly, but got hit in the chest by Berial's sword. He turned back to his human form as he struck the road

"Okay, now that hurt," Dante growled as he got up, "Where do you think you're going?"

Berial turned back to look at him

"You are no longer of my concern. Lord Beelzebub has requested me" 

"Goody for you, except you're not going"

"**You think you can stop me?"**

"Wanna bet your ass on that?"

"You irritate me" 

"I have that effect on people"

"You will die. If not by my hand, then Lord Beelzebub's" 

"Yeah, I can really see that happening. But wanna prove that? See who can kill me first? Ok, let's go"

Dante suddenly appeared in front of Berial's face and shot him point-blank with the shotgun

†††††††††††

Nero stumbled back from Gloria's punch and lashed out with a kick, but she grabbed his leg and lifted him over her head, slamming him onto the ground

"Ow," Nero muttered as he got up

"Enjoying ourselves?" Gloria smirked

"Not as much as I wanted to"

Nero whirled around and struck her with the Devil Bringer, before grabbing her by the throat and whirling her around above his head like a lasso, before throwing her. Gloria laughed as she went flying, while Nero chased after her, before grabbing hold of her again and slamming her head into the ground. The walkway cracked, as Gloria kicked Nero off her and flipped onto her feet

"So, when did you get your demon powers?" Nero asked

"I already had them," Gloria answered, "I've always had them"

"Huh?"

"I'm not human. I am a demon. And better yet, I am Beelzebub's daughter"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me"

"No, I'm not kidding you," Gloria smirked, "And my powers? Corrupting men's hearts, seeing inside them and exploiting what they really want"

"So that's how you rose through the ranks so quickly," Nero said, putting it all together, "And that's why Credo wanted to open the portal to the demon realm. All because you made him to"

"No, Credo wanted it all along. I just gave him a little nudge"

"Yeah, I bet you did"

Gloria continued smirking, as several demonic Order knights appeared, floating nearby, as Nero slowly drew the Red Queen. He slammed his sword into the walkway, the force exploiting the crack and destroying the walkway. Gloria used her powers to hold herself in the air, as the Order knights flew forth. As Nero fell towards the ground, he fought against the knights, killing them all, before using his Devil Bringer to grab hold of another walkway and pull himself up onto it, as Gloria landed opposite him

"Very impressive"

"Thanks. You weren't"

Gloria suddenly appeared in front of him, but Nero was ready and punched her in the face. She stumbled, but turned around and landed a kick on Nero's face. He whirled around and slashed wide, but Gloria ducked and suddenly kicked him in the chest and jaw, lifting him off the ground. Nero turned over quickly and landed on his feet, as Gloria used her demonic speed to race at him. Using her speed to his advantage, Nero punched her in the face, before doing a Stinger on her. Gloria grabbed the blade with her palms and ripped the sword from his hand, tossing it aside, but Nero kicked her in the stomach, before grabbing her with his right hand and slamming her into the walkway. Gloria rolled onto her feet and turned around, blocking Nero's next punch and kick, before seeing the Blue Rose jammed against her nose

"Oh"

BLAM!

Gloria stumbled back, holding both hands to her face, as Nero grabbed the Red Queen with the Devil Bringer and driving it through her stomach with all his strength. Gloria cried out as Nero carried and slammed her back against the wall, before twisting the handle. A red glow appeared around the blade, as Nero pulled Gloria away from the wall and placed her on the walkway. He squeezed the brake, blasting Gloria off the blade and destroying the walkway. He used his Devil Bringer to pull himself up onto another walkway, as Gloria struck the ground heavily, blood pouring out from her body. Nero jumped down and landed next to her, as she struggled to get up

"You lost, Gloria"

BLAM!

Gloria's body stilled, as black energy began seeping off her body and formed into a ball above her. Nero reached out and grabbed it with his right hand. The ball was sucked into his arm and almost immediately began to change. Nero grabbed his arm in pain, as the red streaks turned electric blue and the skin turned from gold to dark purple. Black lines ran down his arm, as Nero took a look at his new arm. Purple and blue energy flashed from it and he looked up, seeing Beelzebub glaring down at him. Smirking as he felt a new power coursing in his Devil Bringer, Nero headed up onto the walkway, before making his way towards the god-king

†††††††††††


	17. The Fight Against Beelzebub Begins

†††††††††††

"Hey, bub, how's it going?" Nero asked

"You killed my daughter"

Nero shrugged

"It was either me or her"

Vergil groaned and got to his feet, as Celeste coughed and got up. Nero drew the Red Queen and rested the blade against the walkway. Beelzebub lunged with a Stinger, but Nero blocked the blow and spun around low, swinging his sword towards Beelzebub's legs, but the god-king jumped over the blade, kicking Nero in the face, before striking him with Linkin. Nero flew back and struck his twin, as Vergil lunged and brought the Force Edge overhead. Beelzebub whirled around, dodging the sword, before swinging Linkin. Vergil ducked and turned, slashing diagonally, before drawing Yamato and slashing Beelzebub across the chest, knocking him off the walkway. Beelzebub caught himself in the air and threw an energy blast at Vergil, as a black sword struck him. Beelzebub turned to Nero, as a ball of black energy appeared in his right hand and formed into a sword. Nero threw the sword, which Beelzebub deflected, as Celeste crossed her blades over each other, sending out a jet of fire towards the god-king

Beelzebub rolled in mid air, before smashing all the phantom swords fired his way and flying at Vergil. The eldest half-demon swung both swords, but Beelzebub twisted his body and kicked Vergil off the walkway, as Nero and Celeste came at him. Beelzebub blocked Nero's slash, before dodging Celeste's blades and landed a kick on her face, before throwing Nero back with his telekinesis. Nero rolled onto his feet, as Vergil suddenly appeared and slashed with Yamato twice. Beelzebub flew back and landed on his feet, as Celeste twisted her body and flipped onto her feet, kicking Beelzebub in the chest, before whirling her blades around in a windmill fashion. Beelzebub dodged the blades and slashed, but a hardened ball of lava smashed into his chest. Vergil took aim with the Phantom cannon and fired again. Beelzebub swatted the lava ball aside, as Celeste crossed her blades over each other, sending out a small whirlwind instead of fire. The whirlwind picked up Beelzebub and tossed him through the air, but he caught himself, before spreading his arms out wide. Electric purple lightning bolts rained down upon the trio, forcing them to leap to another walkway as the electricity destroyed the one they were on

Beelzebub floated down onto the walkway, as Nero drew the Blue Rose and fired off several shots. Beelzebub either dodged the bullets or blocked them with Linkin as he strode towards the trio. Vergil slid back and performed the Judgement Cut, but Beelzebub shrugged the move off as if it was nothing, despite the several new cuts on his body. Raising his hand, he fired a ball of energy at the trio. They leapt out of the way, as the place where they were standing was destroyed

"I can tell your powers have increased, but I'm afraid to tell you its not enough"

A rocket suddenly destroyed the walkway that Beelzebub was still on. Beelzebub flew up and glared down at Lady, before drawing back his hand and gathering electricity on it. A phantom sword struck him in the shoulder, throwing his shot off, as Lady continued fighting demons with Trish. Beelzebub whirled around in mid-air to face Vergil, as he appeared suddenly and kicked him in the chest with Beowulf attached. Beelzebub flew through the air and slammed against the wall, smoke curling off his chest, as Vergil teleported back onto the walkway

"He he, ow. That really hurt," Beelzebub snickered

CRASH!

Several stained windows and part of the wall was destroyed as Berial came flying into the citadel. He quickly rose up onto his feet, his hands at his throat, struggling to get something off, while whooping could be heard. Dante had wrapped Cerberus around Berial's throat and was hanging off it, while Berial bucked and roared, trying to detach him. Dante grinned and activated Cerberus' power, covering Berial's head and throat in ice. The massive demon careened over, as Dante leapt off and drew Rebellion, bringing it down over Berial's head and shattering it into a million pieces. The body faded away, as Dante landed and laughed

"Dante," Trish cried

"Hey, babe," Dante grinned as he killed a Scarecrow while looking at her

He headed towards her and pulled her into a hug, before planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled, as Dante shot a Scarecrow in the head, before letting her go

"Go kill some demons," Dante said huskily

"Make me proud," Trish smiled

She gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the battle, as Dante looked up at Beelzebub

"Not a bad place…if you're living in the 15th century. Come on, man, don't you guys have anything more modern?"

"I am sorry if our unmodern ways discomforts you," Beelzebub said

"Oh not at all. I was just wondering, that's all"

Dante leapt up onto a walkway, before leaping up higher until he joined his brothers and sister, as Beelzebub flew up and landed on the walkway before them. Dante drew Rebellion and rested the tip on the ground

"Took your time in joining us," Vergil said

"Yeah, well, you know how I am. Ready to teach him a lesson?"

Vergil smirked, remembering the last time he and Dante had taught a demon a lesson. It was in one of those rare moments where they teamed up. And Vergil quite enjoyed it, fighting alongside his twin. Now, he was doing it again

"Hey, Nero, nice arm," Dante commented

Nero looked at his Dark Bringer and grinned

"Yeah, got it from Gloria"

"So the bitch finally bit the dust"

"How dare you," Beelzebub growled

"Well, she did kill one of my best friends"

"Come on, let's stop talking and just finish this," Vergil said, with an impatient tone to his voice

Dante snickered

"Just like old times, Verge"

The four began walking towards Beelzebub, as he drew Linkin and held it ready

"Think you've got what it takes, despite the power you now have?" he asked

"Yeah, I think so," Dante answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you've realized how futile it is"

"No, we haven't given that a single thought," Vergil said

"Okay then, let's get this underway," Beelzebub said

Dante attacked with a Stinger, as Vergil came in from Beelzebub's left and the younger twins came in from the right. Beelzebub dodged Dante's move and kicked Vergil, before whirling around behind Dante and using his telekinesis to blast them back. Nero rolled onto his knees and threw an energy sword, which Beelzebub dodged, before using his Dark Bringer to punch Beelzebub in the stomach, throwing him back. Vergil appeared and was blocked, as Dante came in beside his twin and slashed. Beelzebub dodged his move and blocked Vergil's slash, before blocking Dante's Stinger and kicking Vergil in the chest as he came in with a Helm Breaker

Dante whirled around and slashed, as Beelzebub ducked, swinging his sword towards Dante's stomach. Dante leapt away from the blade, as a jet of ice was blasted Beelzebub's way. He leapt up, throwing an energy blast at Celeste, as Nero wrapped the Nightmare whip around his ankle and slammed him into the walkway. It began to crack and creak, as Vergil struck a rising Beelzebub with a Stinger and Dashed did an Air Dash to land back onto the walkway, before attacking with a Prop Shredder

Beelzebub waited until the move was over, before lunging with a Stinger, sending Dante flying, before blocked Vergil, but was struck by Yamato. Beelzebub did a spin kick on Vergil, knocking him off the walkway, as Nero caught up with Beelzebub and punched him with the Dark Bringer, before grabbing him and slamming him onto the walkway. It creaked threateningly, but it was ignored, as Celeste attacked Beelzebub, slashing furiously, but Beelzebub was blocking her moves, until she ducked under Linkin and set a jet of fire into his face, making him take a few steps back onto the weakening crack. The walkway gave way, as Beelzebub caught himself in the air

Dante, Nero and Celeste all Devil Triggered and flew at Beelzebub, attacking him at the same time. He blocked or dodged their moves, but was caught by a Judgement Cut projectile, as Vergil flew up and joined them in his demon form. Beelzebub blasted them back with telekinesis, before flying away towards the ceiling. Celeste and Dante fired their handguns at him, but he deflected their bullets, before shooting an energy blast through the dome and flying outside. The four half-demons flew after him and landed on the roof, before turning back to their human forms, as the first drops of rain landed. Beelzebub looked up, as the rain started to come down

"This is where it ends," said Vergil

"Very well then," Beelzebub said, "Let's get started"

†††††††††††


	18. Why Does It Always Rain Down on Me?

†††††††††††

The rain had started to pour down, drenching the rooftops and washing away the blood, but it did nothing for the five demons battling. It didn't aid them or hinder them, as they fought relentlessly and furiously

Beelzebub ducked under the Red Queen and slammed his elbow into Dante's jaw, before parrying Vergil's Stinger and doing a spin kick on Celeste, throwing her through the air. Nero whirled around and brought his sword overhead, but Beelzebub had dodged him and caught both Rebellion and the Force Edge under his arms, before throwing Dante and Vergil aside, as Celeste slashed with both daggers. Beelzebub leapt over her and kicked her in the back, as Nero struck with the Nightmare whip. Beelzebub caught the whip around Linkin and pulled hard, backhanding Nero as he flew in, before dodging Rebellion and elbowing Vergil in the face

Dante spun Rebellion around and whirled, bringing it down in a diagonal slash, which Beelzebub countered, before pushing against Linkin and doing a four slash attack. Beelzebub blocked each move and shot Dante in the chest with an energy blast. Vergil came in from the left and slashed wide. Beelzebub ducked and whirled, raising Linkin to block Yamato coming overhead and kicking Vergil in the stomach. The eldest half-demon rolled onto his feet, as Nero and Celeste attacked at the same time. Beelzebub blocked the Red Queen and turned, directing Nero's sword towards his twin, who stopped and blocked at the right moment. Beelzebub drove his knee into Nero's solar plexus, winding him, as Celeste crossed her blades over and shot a jet of ice at the god-king. He teleported to her left and struck her with the hilt of Linkin, dropping her, as the elder twins came in

Vergil and Dante attacked with ferocity and skill, working together in almost perfect tandem. Beelzebub was able to block, dodge or parry their moves, but the twins were able to keep up with him, using all their tricks in their arsenal, keeping Beelzebub on his toes as he fought hard against the pair. There was no look of anger or rage on the twins' faces, just one of complete calmness. As if this didn't bother them. That if they lost this fight, then it was all over for the world, just fighting as if it was another day at the office for the twins

Beelzebub blocked Dante and backhanded Vergil, but the elder twin simply used the momentum to whirl around and slash the god-king on the chest, as Dante broke away and landed his own slash on Beelzebub's chest. The god-king growled and sent them flying with a blast of telekinesis, as a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. Beelzebub whirled around and just managed to deflect the energy sword, as Nero fired another two bullets at him. Beelzebub dodged the bullets and headed towards Nero, dodging or deflecting the bullets, as his left hand began charging up with energy. Nero was doing the same and threw the energy sword as Beelzebub countered with the energy blast. The two met in the middle and exploded, blasting Nero and Beelzebub through the air. Nero hit the ground and didn't move, while Beelzebub was slowly getting to his feet

"Hey!"

Beelzebub whirled around as a bullet struck him in the forehead. Beelzebub staggered back, but the bullet hadn't penetrated his helmet. Dante lowered Ivory and smirked

"Okay, so that doesn't work. How about this then?"

The shotgun was jammed into Beelzebub's face and both barrels were fired. Beelzebub was lifted off his feet and he skidded along the ground a bit, growling in pain from the buckshot that had penetrated his helmet. Beelzebub got up, as about eight phantom swords struck him. Whirling around, Beelzebub threw a blast of energy at Vergil, but he calmly deflected it, as Dante twirled Cerberus around his body

"When we teach you a lesson," Dante started

"We teach you a lesson," Vergil finished, smirking

Dante flung an ice rod at Beelzebub, who dodged it, but he hadn't prepared himself for Dante to suddenly change his weapons in the middle of the attack. Dante had whirled around, bringing the ice rod back and drew Rebellion, striking Beelzebub with a Stinger, before putting Cerberus away properly. Beelzebub rolled onto his feet, as he was struck by the Judgement Cut move. Growling, Beelzebub turned back to Dante, as Rebellion was suddenly thrusted through his stomach

"Told you we'd teach you a lesson"

Beelzebub groaned, but managed to throw Dante back with telekinesis, before falling to his knees. Vergil walked over and raised the Force Edge, holding it over Beelzebub's neck and was about to bring it down, but Beelzebub's laughing stopped him

"You think that this could kill me. You thought wrong"

Beelzebub suddenly appeared next to Vergil and punched him in the jaw, knocking him down, before removing Rebellion from his body and tossing it aside casually

"That is really pathetic"

BLAM! BLAM!

Two bullets tore into Beelzebub's back and he whirled around to face Celeste, who had a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. She kept her handguns trained on him and squeezed the triggers, blasting Beelzebub's body with lead as he just stood them, taking all the hits. Finally, Celeste's guns began clicking, as Beelzebub began laughing

"Nice try, little girl, but that won't be enough at all"

Beelzebub used his magic to speed up his healing factor, his body spitting out the bullets in the process, as Celeste just stood and watched in amazement and shock. But then his words struck home and she started to get very angry

"I am not a little GIRL!"

Her body was glowing, as she crossed her blades out and shot a large jet of fire, bigger than last time, spiralling it towards Beelzebub and watching as it engulfed him. Once the flames disappeared, Beelzebub groaned in pain, before laughing again

"I am a demon, a god-king, born in the flames of hell. You think that would hurt me?"

"No, but this might"

Beelzebub turned around, as both Rebellion and Yamato impaled his body. Dante and Vergil punched their swords, pushing them through Beelzebub's body, before appearing behind him and catching their weapons, then running him through from behind. The twins removed their swords, as Beelzebub dropped to his knees

"It seems I need to teach you about respect!"

He used telekinesis to blast them back, before rising up. He held his arms out and began flying up into the sky. Lightning snapped through the air, as the rain began to pelt down harder. Beelzebub held his arms up, as electricity appeared in his hands, before sending down bolts of lightning that danced across the rooftop and cracked the stone with their force

"Nero, wake up," Celeste cried, dropping to her twin's side

Nero groaned, as Celeste rolled him over onto his back and began shaking him gently

"Come on, Nero, you have to wake up. We're in deep trouble now"

Slowly, Nero opened his eyes and he looked up at the sky. His eyes widened when he was what was happening, before grabbing Celeste by the shoulders and rolling away with her, as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he had been a second ago. Getting up, Nero holstered the Red Queen and joined his brothers with Celeste

"What's going on?" he asked

"Look like Beelzebub is pissed off and is going to destroy the world," Dante answered

"We have a plan?"

"Nope"

"We have to somehow take away Beelzebub's power and leave him weakened," Vergil said, "Just enough for us to kill him"

"And how are you planning to do that, Einstein?" Dante asked him

"Don't know, but we have to do it fast"

"Yeah, no kidding"

Nero looked down at his Dark Bringer. It was new to him, but from what he had worked out so far, this power had the ability to use dark energy to create powerful projectiles. And since it was combined with his Devil Bringer, maybe there was a way to use that power and drain Beelzebub of his own, since it was dark energy that he used

"Guys, I think I have an idea," Nero said

†††††††††††


	19. Jackpot

†††††††††††

"What is it?" Vergil asked

"See this?" Nero said, holding up his demonic arm, "It has dark energy infused with it. I was thinking I could use this power to draw some of Beelzebub's power away from him, thus weakening him"

"Don't know about that," Vergil said, "He is a god-king. The power might overwhelm you and who knows what else"

"Plus he is sending down powerful lightning bolts," Dante added, "How are you planning to get close enough to strike him with your arm without being fried?"

"Not sure," Nero answered, jumping back to avoid a lightning bolt, "But we need to do it fast"

"Why don't we just bring him down here and keep him distracted?" Celeste suggested

"What, you mean like this?" Dante asked, drawing Ebony

He shot at Beelzebub, the bullets striking him, but having no affect on the god-king

"Nope, doesn't work. Sorry"

"He's too engrossed in what he's doing," Vergil said, "We need to get his attention directly. And I know an idea"

Dante looked at his twin, before realizing what he was talking about

"Leap of Faith?"

"Could work. Got that shotgun loaded up?"

"Yep"

"Good, let's go"

"Okay, throw me"

Vergil grabbed Dante by the front of his jacket, before whirling around throwing him into the air. Dante used his Air Hike to go higher, as Vergil appeared in front of him and held out the Force Edge. Dante placed his feet on the side of the blade and used it as a springboard, going higher until he was level with Beelzebub and drawing the shotgun

"Hey!"

Dante squeezed the trigger twice, blasting Beelzebub with buckshot at close range. The god-king snarled and fell out of his trance, falling back towards the citadel, as Dante did a couple of backflips and landed beside his twin

"Show-off," Vergil muttered

"I think I got his attention, so that's what matters"

Beelzebub landed on his feet and drew Linkin, holding it flat to the ground, as lightning bolts shot through the sky

"Alright, here comes the hard part," Dante said, drawing Rebellion

Beelzebub flew at them and swung Linkin, the blade extending out. Vergil blocked the blow, as Beelzebub caught up with the sword and kicked him in the chest, before whirling around and parrying Nero's slash, then blocking Rebellion and elbowing Dante in the chest, as Celeste slashed at him, but he dodged her and kneed her in the stomach. Beelzebub all around at the four, as Vergil got up and shot several phantom swords at him. Beelzebub blocked them, shattering them against Linkin, before coming in with a Stinger. Vergil teleported away, as Nero slashed. Beelzebub whirled around and blocked him, as Vergil appeared in front of him and attacked with Yamato. Beelzebub stumbled back and growled, as Dante Dashed in with a Prop Shredder. Beelzebub flipped over in mid-air and kicked Dante in the face, before dodging the stream of fire blasted his way

Beelzebub threw an energy blast at Celeste, before raising his hand to the sky. Lightning flew down and struck his hand, before lunging from his palm and striking the three brothers at the same time, throwing them back. A jet of ice struck him and he turned to Celeste as she got to her feet

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that"

Before Celeste could react, Beelzebub had punched her in the face and was swinging Linkin towards her stomach

"No!"

Dante appeared in front of Celeste and took the blow for her, Linkin going straight through his chest. Beelzebub growled with annoyance and swung Linkin, throwing Dante off the blade, as Celeste stabbed him in the stomach. Beelzebub backhanded her, before grabbing the dagger and tossing it aside. Vergil appeared and attacked with a Helm Breaker, but Beelzebub blocked him. A fireball suddenly struck him and he turned in the direction of Dante, seeing him in his majin-demon form

"Nero, get that dark energy," Dante said

Spreading both pairs of wings, Dante flew straight up and curled his body over into a foetal position, gathering energy into his body. Beelzebub parried Vergil and kicked Celeste, as Nero came in from behind and punched his right fist into his sword wound. Beelzebub snarled, then seized up as Nero's Dark Bringer began draining him off his power. Snarling, Beelzebub elbowed Nero in the face and flew up, sending down bolts of lightning at the trio. A portal opened up behind Beelzebub, dispelling large gold lightning bolts, which were taking chunks out of the citadel

"He's gonna destroy this place," Vergil shouted, "Dante, hurry up with that!"

"Alright, I've got one shot at this," said Dante, "Nero, hand me that energy. And guys, hand me your Devil Trigger energies"

Nero threw a large ball of dark energy at Dante, who absorbed it into his power-up attack, before sending him his Devil Trigger energy, along with Vergil and Celeste. The energy around Dante grew larger, as he struggled to contain it. Vergil and Celeste stood together, as Celeste handed her brother one of her guns. Vergil raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything, as Nero joined them, holding the Blue Rose

"Dante better hurry up and do this, cause those bolts are getting more frequent," Nero said

"Now!" Dante shouted

"Jackpot," Vergil smirked

Dante released both his energy blast and Beelzebub's dark energy, shooting a massive beam at Beelzebub, as his brothers and sister took aim and fired at the same time. Four bullets struck Beelzebub at the same time. He groaned and looked down, as the energy beam struck him at full-force. Beelzebub screamed in pain as he was torn apart by the powerful energies, until his body finally exploded, closing the portal. Dante floated down and landed in his human form, as the lightning bolts started to get erratic. Celeste hurried over and grabbed Linkin, before rejoining her twin

"I take it that's not a good sign," Nero said

The citadel began rumbling, as cracks appeared on the rooftop. Lightning bolts connected with the citadel, blasting chunks of stone away, as the citadel began sinking and breaking apart

"It's coming down," said Vergil, "Let's get out of here"

He ran towards the shattered down and jumped down, followed by his brothers and sister, before leaping down from walkway to walkway, before reaching the bottom, as the ceiling began caving in

"What's going on?" Trish asked

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Dante said, "This whole place is going to hell"

He grabbed her hand and began leading her away towards the door, as Vergil took Lady by the hand and Nero grabbed Kyrie by the hand, before following after his brothers and sister out of the citadel, as it crumbled and crashed, sending out massive shockwaves as well as a large cloud of dust. Nearby buildings were destroyed, adding themselves to the crater that was creating underneath the citadel. Demons caught in the shockwave were ripped apart by the force, as the half-demons and their counterparts ran as fast as they could to escape the storm. Dante picked Trish up and Devil Triggered, flying away, as Vergil, Nero and Celeste did the same thing. The rumbling began to slow down, as the rain slowly stopped and the cloud of dust eventually settled down

Dante landed and placed Trish down, before turning back to human, as Vergil and Lady joined him, alongside Nero, Kyrie and Celeste, staring at the crater they had created with all the building rubble buried deep inside it

"Damn, that's gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up," Dante said

Vergil just rolled his eyes

†††††††††††


	20. Devil May Cry

**A very short chapter, but hopefully, it wraps things up. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews**

†††††††††††

_Three months later…_

Dante opened the front door of Devil May Cry and looked around at his rebuilt shop. Soon after the fight against Beelzebub, Dante, Vergil and Nero all banded together and rebuilt Devil May Cry, making it larger and grander than before. And stronger as well. Dante had a feeling it would be able to withstand powerful demonic attacks, but he didn't really want to put it to the test just yet

The city clean up had already begun, removing destroyed buildings to the city dump with some help from Dante, his brothers and the Order of the Dragon, as well as burying the dead citizens. And already, the city was well on its way to recovery

Dante headed over to the weapons cabinet, staring at his weapons. Amongst them was a pair of cutlaseers. Dante instantly thought back to Lucia. Although there was no body to be buried, Dante and Matier held a memorial on Vie da Marli on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean that Lucia had loved watching in her spare time. The remainder of her guardian sisters were there, along with Trish, Lady and Kyrie, as Dante had lit an eternal flame to remember Lucia

Dante turned away from the cabinet and sat down at his desk, placing his feet up on the table, overlooking his shop. All his trophies had been restored and placed back up on the wall, although he knew that Trish didn't enjoy that idea much. He thought back to Trish about what he had told her about a month ago. How he had taken her out to dinner one night and got up the courage to go down on one knee and show her the ring. Of course, Trish had accepted the proposal and they had set a date in the next five months

Nero and Kyrie had headed back to the Order, where Nero had taken over Credo's position. The knights that hadn't been corrupted by demonic power returned to the Order and carried on their pledge to fight against the demons. Kyrie took over as High Priestess, serving alongside Nero

Vergil and Lady left Devil May Cry and moved into their own apartment together, still carrying on demon slaying, occasionally with some help from Dante and Trish. Dante still marvelled at the thought of his once human-hating twin brother moving in with a demon-hating human. But they were still living together and doing well

Celeste remained at Devil May Cry with Dante and Trish, sometimes helping Trish out with accounts and paperwork, while joining Dante on missions. She also occasionally visited Graxtius at once a month, keeping him updated on events

Dante leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head, as he closed his eyes and thought about the last several months, savouring his defeat of Beelzebub and having enjoyed the victory with his siblings as a proper family finally

The phone rang, as Dante smacked his heel onto the desk, flipping the receiver up and catching it out of the air, before placing it to his ear

"Devil May Cry. How can I help?"

†††††††††††


End file.
